Esa es la verdad
by dashrel
Summary: han pasado ya unos años de la muerte de Daniel y Regina es la Reina Malvada, un dia el oscuro le da una opcion para el corazon que necesita su amado que es la unica persona con el potencial para ser su alma gemela lo que la Reina no esperaba es encontrarse a Emma y llegar a quererla lo suficiente para que todo cambie y lance la maldicion oscura solo por regresar a su lado.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es la verdad**

 _Donde esta mi alma gemela_

Han pasado los años y la soledad, el dolor y la traición me han vuelto casi tan malvada como mi Madre puedo decir casi porque ella no tiene corazón literalmente hablando me he vuelto La Reina Malvada llegue a ser Reina tal y como mi Madre quiso pero no era lo que yo queria, no me importaba la realeza eso no era lo que queriaapara mi destino.

Mi monologo interno me llevo directo a la habitación donde tengo el fetrero de cristal donde esta Daniel.

\- Daniel mi amor cuanto tiempo has estado lejos de mi ya no queda nada de la mujer que conociste perdí la esperanza de todo menos de ti, cuanto te extraño ya no recuerdo como es reír, ya no hay amor dentro de mi todo se fue con tu muerte, cuando Cora destrozo tu corazon senti como el mio se partia en mil pedazos.

Mi amor tanto tiempo ha pasado y aun no consigo como volverte a la vida, cada momento que paso sin ti es una completa tortura, pero no descansaré por lo que te hicieron me vengare de esa mujer que hizo que nos separaran que provoco tu muerte y volveremos a estar juntos.

\- eso no pasará querida crei que ya te lo habia explicado.

Maldita bestia que hace aquí.

\- yo no lo creo aun se que si consigo el corazón correcto para Daniel vivirá.

\- y tu crees que eso funcione jajaja querida si fuera tan fácil ya lo habrías hecho no.

Hay algo en la forma que sonrie, algo oculta este maldito monstruo y lo voy a descubrir.

\- así no sea fácil lo conseguiré fui tu aprendiz no por nada soy La Reina Malvada encontrare la forma con o sin tu ayuda.

\- y si el corazón que necesitas no esta en este mundo sino en otro?

\- pues entonces haré lo que sea necesario para llegar a ese corazón.

\- jajajaja eso estaba esperando, veras querida, puedo hacer un portal a donde se encuentra el corazón que necesitas pero solo tendrás poco mas de 1 dia para encontrarlo da igual lo que pase en 1 día y 2 horas como mucho el portal se abrirá y traerá a la fuerza, dime quieres buscarlo.

\- y tu que ganarias y que debo hacer no puede ser tan fácil.

\- no mucho querida por esta vez no te voy a pedir nada digamos que es una inversión para el futuro algún día veré el resultado.

\- bien pero dime que debo hacer.

\- por lo que se aun conservas el semental que te obsequio tu padre no.

Que estas planeando?

\- sabes que si que quieres con Rocinante.

\- ese semental representa mucho para ti tanto el amor de tu Padre como el de Daniel así que vale mucho a tu corazón necesitamos ese corazón.

\- y como se supone que el corazón de mi caballo me va a llevar al corazón que puede traer a la vida a Daniel.

\- es fácil querida uniremos las cenizas al cuerpo de tu amado y las volveremos a sacar ya después que tenga su esencia ya que el es tu alma gemelea necesitas el corazón de otra persona que tenga el potencial para ser tu alma gemela pero que sera imposible para ti por eso tienes que traer su corazón para que quien de verdad puedes estar viva. Has comprendido.

No puedo confiar en el pero no tengo más opciones voy a tener que hacer lo que quiere maldita sea donde esta el truco?

\- y donde esta mi alma gemela.

\- ah pues hay si no te puedo decir mucho pero esta muy muy lejos así que decide si quieres o no TIC TAC Regina decide.

\- bien taere el corazón de Rocinante si eso me puede llevar al corazón de mi posible alma gemela esperame aquí.

Lo deje en mi castillo y me dirigí a las caballerizas a buscar a Rocinante, cuando me noto de puso contento no se como lo haré.

\- rocinante amigo perdón por lo que haré pero de tideoended mi felicidad.

No puedo evitar llorar Rocinante ha sido mi único amigo desde hace tantos años me duele tener que matarlo es lo único bueno que me queda pero si no lo hago no volverá Daniel y el es mi corazón sin el estoy muerta en vida.

\- perdón amigo siempre te recordaré.

Primero lo dormí no quiero que sienta nada, le saque el corazón. Y lo convertí a el en un dije de oro y me puse una cadena nueva con él ya que siempre sera parte de mi, me transporte de nuevo al castillo fui directo a la habitacion donde tenia el fetrero de Daniel.

\- aquí esta el corazón que querias has lo que tengas que hacer.

Le dije entregandole el corazon.

Agarro el corazon lo aplasto abrio el pecho de Daniel hecho las cenizas que formaron un nuevo corazon gris con un pequeño punto rojo en el medio.

\- bien no sabemos exactamente a donde vas así que dame tu mano.

Cuando extendió mi mano hizo un hechizo y mi mano por un momento se volvio roja y luego volvió a su color original.

\- no sabemos como es ese mundo al que vas ni si podras hacer magia asi que con el hechizo que hice vallas donde vallas tendrás elpoder para sacar un solo corazon, solo tienes una oportunidad no la desperdicies.

muy bien ahora debes pensar en el amor que sientes por el y pasarlo al corazon cuando se vuelva totalmente rojo debes aplastarlo y hechar partes de las cenizas sobre tu cabeza y parte en el piso y se abrirá un portal. Recuerdalo 1 día y un par de horas no mas.

Hice lo que me dijo y tal como lo explicó se abrio el portal.

Bien a por el corazón de quien puede revivir a mi amor y sin mas salte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola aqui la continuacion de la historia pido disculpas por los posibles errores soy nueva en esto de escribir en el sentido mas literal de la palabra es la primera vez que escribo una historia, tambien soy algo nueva leyendo SwanQueen pero me parece fenomenal me encanta esta pareja. Dado que he leido como podemos cambiar las historias a gusto totalmente es lo que he hecho.**  
 **Espero les guste.**

No puedo

Cuando llegue al otro mundo era realmente bastante extraño, he estado en otros mundos pero nunca uno como este el piso es parte gris y parte negra hay casas hechas de algo que realmente no se que sea, tienen colores diferentes, llamativos, claros y oscuros, nunca habia visto nada igual, hay carruajes sin caballos de metal, al paso que voy caminando las personas se me quedan viendo y puedo notar que estoy vestida de forma diferente a ellos.  
Veo un lugar donde hay ropa como la que cargan los demas y entro hay varios muñecos vestidos como no se nada de este mundo asi que me dejo guiar por uno de los muñecos que esta vestido agarro la distinta ropa a sus pies, encuentro un pequeño lugar donde la gente se cambia me la coloco y veo en el espejo que me queda mejor que al muñeco la verdad es que me encanta como me queda, dejo mi vestido dentro le quito las cosas que le cuelgan guardo las pocas cosas que traigo comigo y salgo.  
De pronto un hombre montado en una cosa de 2 ruedas pasa junto a mi tumbandome a un callejon donde caigo sobre alguien.  
\- ehh pero que le pasa a ese imbecil me tiro la comida " dice una joven molesta viendo al chico que hizo que callera sobre ella" ohh estas bien?  
\- si estoy bien.  
No pude decir nada mas me quede hipnotizada viendola era una chica totalmente hermosa de unos 16 años, con un rubio cabello en cascada que le caia por la espalda estaba algo sucia, con la ropa rota pero tenia un encanto que hizo que me quedara sin habla sobre todo con los ojos tan increibles que tiene de un verde mar infinito.  
\- hey de verdad estas bien, te perdi por un momento.  
\- ohh tranquila no ha pasado nada, yo iba distraida, mas bien disculpadme mas bien he tirado su comida.  
\- si bueno me costo bastante hacerme con ella pero ya vere como hago.  
\- perdona pero porque te costo tanto conseguirla?  
\- ah pues es que me toco... Robarla. "Noto como se siente un tanto avergonzada pero aun así no bajo la mirada"  
\- Perdon ha dicho que robarla?  
\- si porque? Algun problema?  
\- no no es que no comprendo porque tendria que robar para comer y su familia?  
\- yo no tengo familia soy huerfana me escape de una casa de acogida donde me maltrataban y no pienso regresar.  
\- ohh yo no sabia perdoneme.  
\- tranquila estoy acostumbrada.  
Era extraño por un momento se puso a la defensiva pero luego su mirada se suavizó aunque en sus ojos estaba la falta de brillo que trae la soledad, conozco esa mirada la veo siempre en los mios.  
\- realmente me siento mal por lo que paso, hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?  
\- a menos que tengas dinero para que me compre algo nuevo que comer no creo que puedas hacer nada.  
\- pues si tengo pero no se si aquí lo acepten.  
Dije sacando 3 monedas de mi bolsillo en el Bosque Encantado esto es muy valioso pero como este mundo es tan raro no se si sirvan de algo.  
\- no puede ser? Son de oro de verdad?  
No comprendia su expresion, su sorpresa era inmensa su rostro era un libro abierto decia todo por ella.  
\- si lo son. Dime podemos comprar con eso?  
\- ah pues la verdad es que no pero podemos cambiarlas estoy segura que nos darian mucho dinero solo por 1 de estas.  
\- de verdad es que valen mucho acaso.  
\- si que eres rara, claro que valen mucho, por cierto soy Emma.  
\- perdone mi falta de cortesía soy Regina.  
\- tranquila no pasa nada, por cierto porque eres tan propia no me trates de usted suena raro y no eres mucho mayor que yo.  
\- ya de donde vengo la cortesía es indispensable y mas siendo quien soy pero dejemos eso de lado y dado lo que me has pedido te haré caso tratare de no llamarte mucho de usted.  
\- bien ahora vamos conozco un lugar donde cambiar una de tus monedas.  
Caminamos juntas hablando de cualquier cosa yo trataba de que no notara que no sabia nada de todo lo que nos rodeaba aunque hice unas cuantas preguntas para saber que eran algunas cosas se reia y me lo decia aunque no estaba segura de si yo hablaba en serio o no.  
Nos reimos mucho me sentia increible hacia mucho que no me sentia asi por un momento saboree la felicidad y comprendí que el corazon que estaba buscando era el de Emma.  
De pronto paramos en una tienda Emma agarro una sola moneda y entro hablo con un hombre que la reviso sonrio conforme despues de una pequeña discusión el le entrego un monton de papeles y Ella regreso con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.  
\- listo ya tenemos dinero para comer. Realmente esas monedas valen mucho.  
\- si asi parece, bueno vamos a comer yo tambien tengo hambre y ya solo me queda menos de un día.  
\- te queda menos de un dia para que?  
Yo y mi bocota tenia que quedarme callada ella no puede saber que vendo de un mundo con magia me tomaria por loca.  
\- ohh bueno yo vivo muy muy lejos y en menos de 1 dia me voy solo me dieron 1 día y 2 horas, mi maestro confio en mi para que tuviera 1 dia y un par de horas de libertad total con la unica promesa que estaria de regreso en dias para ir a casa asi que tenemos que aprovechar vamos.  
Nos fuimos de alli entramos a un lugar al que ella llamo restaurant donde servian comida realmente deliciosa la verdad es que vieron mal a Emma por la ropa sucia pero en cuanto les mostro el dinero nos atendieron sin chistar.  
Era muy divertida no podia creer que esa chica fuera asi ya que cuando le pregunte por su vida me conto cosas muy dolorosas aunque muy diferentes nuestras vidas me pude identificar con ella, entonces entendí porque su corazón era el indicado ella era la persona indicada para ser mi alma gemela.  
A pesar de que teniamos dinero ella no lo quiso gasta en un hotel no se que sea pero ella dijo que sabia donde quedarnos sin pagar aunque tendriamos que llevar comida, entramos a una tienda compramos un monton de cosas para comer que como todo en este mundo no sabia que eran y nos fuimos a una casa donde entramos por una ventana, de pronto ella toco algo en la pared y todo se ilumino.  
\- como hiciste eso?  
\- como hice que?  
\- eso la luz como hiciste?  
\- ahh ya, yo ya he venido unas cuantas veces se cuales son las casas donde se les olvida cortar la luz cuando se van asi que tendremos electricidad sin problemas vente.  
Nos sentamos en un mueble con todo lo que compramos, Emma encendió una caja que se llama televisión donde pasaban muchas cosas comicas , jugamos juegos que no sabia de su existencia y reímos hasta que el cansancio nos gano y caímos dormidas juntas en el sofá.  
Cuando me desperté aun estaba oscuro pero a lo lejos se notaba el sol, me volvi y me sente en el piso frente a ella sabia lo que tenia que hacer, pero no podia esa chica se robo mi corazon en menos de un dia con solo conocerla sus ojos me atraparon.  
\- no puedo Emma, me es imposible cumplir mi mision no puedo, entraste en mi como nunca antes nadie lo hizo te has hecho mi dueña en lo poco que te conosco se que te quiero mas de lo que pude querer a alguien alguna vez, asi que no puedo.  
No pude aguantar las ganas de tocarla por lo que quite un pequeño mechon de cabello que caia sobre su hermosa cara de pronto abrio los ojos por lo que me asuste y quise quitar la mano.  
\- no no la quites.  
\- perdona no queria despertarte.  
\- tranquila no es tu culpa cuando vives en un orfanato es normal que cualquier toque te despierte. Puedo decirte algo sin que te asustes y te vallas antes de tiempo?  
\- claro dime.  
\- se que es poco tiempo el que llevamos conociendonos y que tenemos que separarnos pero de verdad me gustas, ojala hubiesemos tenido mas tiempo juntas.  
\- a mi tambien me gustaria que hubiesemos tenido mas tiempo juntas pero no es posible.  
De repente se acerco a mi tan rapido que no pude reaccionar y me beso por un momento no respondi pero cuando se iba a alejar la agarre del cuello y la aprete mas a mi, ella termino sentada junto a mi en el piso no se cuanto tiempo nos besamos pero sabia que era mucho por un momento quise quitarle la ropa pero no lo hice sin embargo ella si lo intento pero esta vez fui yo quien no la deje.  
\- Emma no niego que me encantas pero no podemos solo seria mas dolorosa nuestra separacion.  
\- esta bien me conformo con haberte podido besar antes de que te alejes de mi.  
\- hare todo lo posible para volver a ti no importa el tiempo que pase te juro que llegare a ti Emma.  
Ella iba a decir algo mas pero de pronto todo se descontrolo unos hombres entraron a la casa y agarraron a Emma para llevarsela yo no sabia que hacer pero cuando intente algo ella me detuvo.  
\- era solo cuestion de tiempo para que me encintraran te dije que habia venido otras veces tranquila solo volvere al orfanato.  
Una mujer mayor se acerco a nosotras se veia amable pero aun asi o podia dejar de desconfiar en ella.  
\- Emma cariño porque no regresaste cuando huiste sabes que no hubiera dejado que te volvieran a llevar ellos.  
\- si pero si no me llevaran ellos me llevarian otros no importa vamos, pero dejame despedirme.  
\- vuelve a mi por favor no me dejes para siempre.  
\- Prometo encontrarme contigo nuevamente Emma hare todo cuanto este a mi alcance para que sea asi, te quiero.  
\- yo tambien te quiero, hasta pronto.  
Y dandome un beso se fue.  
Cuando se monto en el auto yo me acerque a la señora que hablo con ella.  
\- señora usted quiere a Emma?  
\- por supuesto que si quiero a todos los niños que cuido por eso hago mi trabajo porque?  
Debia ser algo sincera con ella se que quiero a Emma y hare lo posible por verla otra vez pero se que pasara mucho tiempo asi que quiero dejarle algo para que se ayude un poco.  
\- estas monedas son muy importantes para mi ya que me permitieron estar con Emma un tiempo, la quiero y pienso hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para volver con ella pero se que pasara un tiempo. Por favor le pido se las de cuando salga del orfanato ella sabra que hacer y sabra que yo se las deje.  
\- de acuerdo señorita no hay problema.  
\- gracias señora, por favor cuidela por mi.  
Entonces se monto en el carro y se fue junto con el corazon que tenia que llevar para Daniel pero no puedo porque ella esta viva y me hizo vivir nuevamente por ella volvere porque si de algo estoy segura es que si le quito el corazón a ella no podre vivir con el dolor aunque reviva a Daniel.  
Luego de eso entre otra vez a la casa sabia que pronto vendria la policía que son los que te llevan a la justicia en este mundo pero ya me quedaba poco tiempo aqui el portal se abriria en cualquier momento y yo me iria.  
Agarre algunas de las cosas que estaban en la mesa que nos quedaron de la noche los guarde en la bolsa y espere que el portal se abriera y cuando lo hizo salte dentro con la esperanza de que hay una persona que tiene el corazon mas bello que haya conocido y que volveria por ella.

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

A como van mis clases segun parece me va a costar mas de lo que pensaba tanto publicar como escribir porque no tengo mucho tiempo disponible queria subir mas de 1 capitulo a la semana pero parece que no podre. Esta historia no va a ser muy larga como novata dudo mucho pero espero hacerlo bien. Tratare de subir otro capitulo que tengo casi listo en un par de dias.

Si es verdad lo que crees

Cuando regrese Rumpel estaba esperandome por un momento cuando vio la bolsa su rostro se oscureció pero cuando noto que no traje el corazon su sonrisa maquiavelica volvio cosa que me molesto este bastardo sabia que no lo traeria no se cual es su plan pero lo quiero lejos de mi.  
\- dime querida que paso donde esta el corazon.  
\- no lo traje eso esta claro.  
\- sabes que no podras revivir a tu querido Daniel sin ese corazon.  
Claro que lo se bastardo pero la quiero a ella y no voy a matarla prefiero regresar a ella.  
\- lo se pero no lo quiero arrancar mas bien las cosas cambiaron, pienso volver y tu me diras como.  
\- pues eso no sera posible lo unico que te llevo a ella fue el hechizo que hice esa persona no existe aun. Eso te lo dejo a ti descubrirlo.  
Y simplemente se fue.  
\- aahhh maldita bestia como que aun no existe? La encontrare ella es mi alma gemela y nada va a impedir que vuelva con ella.  
Sali de alli y fui directo a ver a Daniel no se puede decir que no lo ame pero conocerla me permitio ver que el siempre estara en mi corazon porque fue mi primer amor pero a ella me puede dar el final feliz que tanto he buscado.  
\- amor Daniel perdon no pude matarla en el poco tiempo que la conoci la quise como solo te quise a ti pero fue mas fuerte un par de horas y ya la queria lo nuestro nos llevo tiempo lo de ella fue inmediato simplemente no lo pude evitar.  
te conozco y a pesar de que he querido revivirte se que no te gustaría revivir si la unica forma fuera que le arrancara el corazon a alguien mas, tu eras demasiado puro y sacabas lo mejor de mi pero las cosas cambiaron.  
te amo siempre lo hare pero debo dejarte marchar tengo que volver a amar, hare todo para ir con ella y esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para que eso pase.  
Luego de eso me costo mucho pero logre averiguar a traves de un vidente que ella seria la hija de la persona que mas odio y que para llegar a ella necesito lanzar una maldicion, al principio me molesto la idea pero quise mucho a Emma en el poco tiempo que la conoci y se que la podre amar si abro mi corazón así que no le di mas importancia y decidi que las cosas tenían que continuar lanzaría la maldicion y algun dia estariamos juntas.  
Habian pasado ya 10 años desde que hice ese viaje me costo mucho tiempo pero averigue como llegar rumpel creo la maldicion pero me toco quitarsela a Malefica para ir por ella solo tenia que averiguar como romper la maldicion por lo que tuve que entrar de incognito en la prision donde yacia el oscuro en ese tiempo.  
\- ohh Majestad que la trae por aqui.  
\- tu maldicion la tengo en mi poder y planeo lanzarla dime como se rompe debo cuidarme de eso.  
\- jajjajaja Regina querida estas muy equivocada si crees que podras evitar eso, la hija de blancanieves esta destinada a romper esa maldicion cuando cumpla 28 años y no podras hacer nada.  
\- eso ya lo veremos.  
Al salir de alli me fui a mi castillo el unico que sabia que planeaba yo de verdad era mi Padre le hice la vida deficil a Blancanieves pero en pleno conocimiento que fallaria tambien aterrorice aldeas enteras pero no mataba si no era necesario y cuando lo hacia eran personas que ya tenia en la mira para matar porque sino ellos me matarian a mi los metia en las aldea y los mataba era casi un juego para mi.  
\- Padre ya es casi el momento de regresar al mundo sin magia, pero no se si pueda hacerlo me falta un ingrediente.  
\- que es lo que te falta hija ya es casi la hora dentro de nada dara a luz Blancanieves.  
\- no puedo hacerlo Padre debo destruir tu corazon, para lanzarla debo destruir lo que mas amo y aunque la quiero a ella hasta que sea mia no puedo decir que la amo pero es mi esperanza algo que no tenia hace muchos años ella me lo dio, sin embargo, lo que mas amo en este mundo eres tu no puedo matarte.  
\- hija yo ya he vivio mi vida te amo hija y quiero que seas feliz, anda abrazame y has lo que tengas que hacer espero que seas muy feliz.  
\- yo tambien te amo Papa.  
Entonces le quite el corazon, me sentia morir tanto como estaba alegre era totalmente contradictorio lo que sentia pero no podia hacer nada.  
Espere hasta que me avisaron que Blancanieves estaba por dar a luz asi que lance la maldicion y me fui a su castillo para asegurarme de que Emma llegara al otro mundo, cuando llegue habian hecho lo que yo esperaba asi que no le di mas importancia a ocultar mas mi proposito cuando vi a Blancanieves sobre Charming llorando.  
\- tranquila querida no dejare que muera en este nuevo mundo ninguno de ustedes tendran un final feliz pero no recordaran nada hasta que Emma destruya la maldicion.  
Ella estaba totalmente destrozada pero escuchaba atentamente mis palabras.  
\- como sabes el nombre de mi hija.  
\- se todo sobre tu hija ella sera mi final feliz por eso hice todo esto por eso nunca te mate realmente nunca lo intente siempre deje ir necesitaba que creyeras que te odiaba.  
\- sino me odias porque me haces esto Regina?  
\- porque no te odio porque amo a tu hija y le prometi que volveria a ella, fui al futuro a matarla sin saber quien era realmente y la conoci de verdad, no tendra una vida facil pero ese es el destino solo tenia que dejar que siguiera su curso, sin embargo hice algunas cosas para que ella pudiera nacer si eso no hubiera pasado todos ustedes estarian muertos.  
\- pero como? Pero y Charming?  
\- observa bien Snow el no tiene nada pero estara lejos de ti hasta que se rompa la maldicion. Es hora de irnos "dije cuando la maldicion entro al castillo" tranquila Snow a tu hija la volveras a ver de eso me asegurare yo.  
Luego de eso la nube de la maldicion nos envolvió y todo se volvió negro.  
Cuando desperte vi que estaba en una casa cuando la maldicion nos trajo me las arregle para que algunos fueran lo que yo quisiera darles los puestos que esperaba tuvieran para que ninguno fuera superior a mi, mientras nos transportabamos me fue llegando mucha informacion de como es el mundo sin magia sin borrar mis recuerdos cosa que a los demas no le paso ellos no sabian quienes eran.  
Pasaron los años y cuando ya habian transcurrido 18 años de lanzada la maldicion me sentia demasiado sola asi que hice algo inspirado en el amor de mi vida, adopte un pequeño niño apenas un bebe de 2 meses muy hermoso aunque lo que mas me enamoro de el fueron sus ojos iguales a los de Emma lo llame Henry en honor a mi Padre.  
Siguieron pasando los años y mi pequeño principe fue creciendo, sin embargo, siendo muy inteligente empezo a notar como las personas a su alrededor no crecian que el unico que avanzaba era el.  
Estuve buscando a Emma pero me fue imposible en este mundo hay muchos niños en orfanatos con el nombre de Emma y ya que no tenia un apellido no la pude encontrar, una vez por curiosidad y mas que todo por si mi pequeño principe quería saber de su Madre biológica investigue di con muchas paredes pero a la final la encontré casi grito de la emoción.  
Mi Emma mi hermosa Emma era la madre biológica de mi bebe ahora comorendia porque sus ojos me la recordaban tanto, imprimi toda la información de ella y la estuve vigilando desde la distancia a través de muchos contactos externoa a Storybrook pues aunque nadie podía entrar y nadie podía salir si nos podíamos comunicar con el exterior y ser la alcaldesa da muchos contactos.  
Fue poco antes de que cumpliera los 10 años que el se empezo a alejar de mi yo no entendia que le pasaba asi que empece a averiguar hasta que descubri que tenia el libro que tenia nuestras historias pero estaban incompletas ya que yo se las habia arrancado cuando lo encontre aunque se supone que estaba escondido en mi despacho lo deje donde estaba y busque las hojas faltantes, estaba todo menos el libro aunque me parecio raro que Henry no las haya agarrado tambien no le di imoortancia y las deje alli.  
Empece a seguirlo hasta que vi que estaba buscando a su Madre biologica asi que decidi que era tiempo de que hablara con el, busque las hojas faltantes del libro y el libro en su cuarto lo puse en la mesa antes de entrar para que aun no se diera cuenta de nada.  
\- Henry cariño podemos hablar?  
El bajo de inmediato la tapa del ordenador y se puso tenso inmediatamente supuse que no queria que yo me enterara pero era hora de la verdad.  
\- si dime?  
Su tono era frio y distante esperaba que despues de contarle la verdad eso cambiara radicalmente.  
\- Cariño se que estas buscando a tu Madre biológica.  
El se asusto pero despues se puso a la defensiva.  
\- si la estoy buscando hare que regrese y tu no podras hacer nada porque...  
Le interrumpi era mejor empezar a hablar.  
\- yo no te lo voy a impedir Henry yo te puedo ayudar.  
\- no te creo se quien eres tu no me quieres.  
\- Henry mi pequeño principe yo te quiero mucho eso no lo pongas en duda, dices que sabes quien soy, puedes decirme quien se supone que soy para explicarte las cosas por favor.  
\- tu eres la Reina Malvada no lo nieges porque yo se que...  
Lo volvi a interrumpir.  
\- en efecto Cariño lo soy no estas equivocado, si es verdad lo que crees.  
\- que?  
\- no vale la pena que lo niegue Henry tu sabes la verdad ademas pronto tu Madre que es justo la hija de Blancanieves va a venir, bueno eso esta realmente dificil creo que tendremos que hacer un plan para que la traigas ya que eres el unico que puede salir de la ciudad pero ya tendremos tiempo de arreglar eso.  
\- ya va ya va esperate no comprendo, como que mi Madre tambien es la Salvadora y tu como sabes todo eso y porque no lo niegas.  
\- veras Henry a tu libro le faltan muchas hojas solo que tu no lo has notado ya que como es una de las pocas cosas con magia aqui cada que se le arranca una hoja aparece como si nada hubiese pasado.  
no te voy a negar nada porque no tiene sentido, la maldicion, el venir justo a este mundo, muchas cosas que hice fue porque queria regresar con tu Madre.  
\- mama ahora si me estoy perdiendo explicame.  
\- a ver hace mucho tiempo hace casi 38 años en unos de mis intentos por revivir a Daniel debes saber quien es leíste el libro "el simplemente asintió" bien en uno de esos intentos el oscuro me convenció para que encontrara en otro mundo el corazón que podía salvar a Daniel porque seria el corazón de quién tendría la oportunidad de ser mi alma gemela y así llegue a este mundo solo tenia un día y 2 horas para encontrar a la persona dueña de ese corazón y así fue como conocí a tu Madre.  
pasamos una tarde, una noche y una mañana juntas sin embargo luego de haber pasado las primeras 2 horas con ella sabia que no podría arrancar ese corazón ella era especial. Cuando había amanecido lo quise intentar pero no pude y a la final terminamos besándonos, sin embargo, llegaron los del orfanato por ella sabían que la casa donde estabamos era uno de sus lugares recurrentes cuando se escapaba de las casas de acogida así que nos interrumpieron y se la llevaron.  
le prometí que volveria por ella asi pasara el tiempo, cuando regrese hice lo que pude para volver pero una vidente me dijo quien era ella en realidad y que no había nacido aun, me dijeron que tenia que hacer incluso los intentos fallidos de matar a Blacanineves fallaron porque yo quise esta claro que la necesitaba viva aunque ya no la odiaba tenia que ser asi o cambiaria el futuro y el destino de Emma hubiera sido mucho peor de lo que ha vivido.  
incluso antes de que nos absorbiera la maldicion le explique un poco a Blancanieves aunque por suerte esa parte no sale en el libro porque también la arranque. Te voy a demostrar que todo lo que digo es verdad.  
Me pare sali agarre el libro con las hojas y volvi a la sala.  
\- bien observa que estas hojas tienen numero, las voy a separar por sus numeros y las ire metiendo veras como encajan y todo cambia.  
Entonces empece a meter muchas hojas de mi historia en el libro que las fue pegando justo cuando las acercaba y reacomodaba el libro y se volvia mas grueso.  
\- no puedo creerlo me dijiste la verdad.  
\- por supuesto que si Cariño, te dejo para que lo leas luego tenemos que arrglar algunas cosas que organizar para traer a tu madre..  
Le deje el libro reacomodado y me fui al trabajo.

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

Aproveche que tenia un rato disponible y termine el capitulo de una vez. Me gusto mucho la idea de mills1 lo malo fue que ya tenia el capitulo listo para montar quizás dependiendo de como me valla haga otra historia y si sea usando sus ideas, por los momentos espero les guste lo que quise hacer.

Tiene que estar mintiendo

Había pasado el tiempo desde que le conté a Henry toda la verdad, después de leer el libro le di toda la información que tenían sobre Emma, por lo que nuestra relación iba excelente, conseguimos organizar un viaje donde Henry la buscaría y le diría la verdad sabemos que no nos creerá pero era lo único que podíamos intentar el no le diría que nos la llevamos bien pero si le hablaría de la maldición y los personajes de cuentos de hadas esperaba que todo saliera bien.  
\- Cariño tienes todo.  
\- si Mama tranquila tengo todo ademas me se el mapa de memoria, las carreteras, el autobus que voy a tomar y la direccion de mama tranquila la traere con nosotros.  
\- no lo pongo en duda mi pequeño principe. Ahora ve y busca a tu Madre que tiene una maldicion que romper y una familia a la cual integrarse.  
\- vale adios, por cierto las hojas del libro estan en tu despacho guardalas sabes que es peligroso que alguien las encuentre.  
\- tranquilo mi amor yo me encargo.  
\- adios mama nos vemos mañana.

Solo a mi se me ocurre salir a correr detrás de alguien con los tacones puestos ahh me matan los pies, saco todo y antes de mi ritual de cumpleaños me siento un rato a descansar cerrando los ojos.  
Puedo recordar con clarida el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida como esa chica Regina compartio conmigo solo un dia de mi vida y lo marco tanto, espere y espere pero jamas aparecio nunca me busco crei que de verdad me queria que alguien por fin me queria sin importar quien yo era.  
Ella no sabia que era mi cumpleaños pero aun asi lo hizo especial, ese dia llevaba mas de 1 dia sin comer, cuando por fin pude robar algo por ella haberme caido encima lo perdi pero ella me ayudo, no dijo nada a nadie de lo que habia hecho, no intento quitarme el dinero que consegui con su moneda de oro, actuaba como si no supiera que eran ciertas cosas, era increible.  
Recuerdo perfectamente su rostro, sin que ella lo supiera me levante de madrugada y detalle su perfecto rostro solo tenia un detalle una cicatriz sobre su labio superior pero en ella se veia hermoso, no se que tenia esa chica pero nunca antes, ni despues me he sentido como con ella, nunca la encontre la busque durante un tiempo pero fue imposible, me resigne a todo eso si ella me hubiese querido de verdad me hubiera buscado pero no lo hizo, ella me rompió el corazón por primera vez ame y aunque sabia que no podíamos estar mucho tiempo juntas esperaba que de verdad me buscara pero no lo hizo igual que todos me abandono.  
Con el paso del tiempo cuando tenia 17 conocí a un chico en las calles, el me quiso o al menos eso era lo que yo quería creer yo también lo quise sin embargo nunca pude sacar a Regina de mi mente esa morena se mantuvo en mi corazón a pesar de todo.  
Pero como siempre todo se estropea en mi vida y el me engaño y por su culpa acabe en la cárcel no mucho tiempo luego de entrar me entere que estaba embarazada pero no quería que mi hijo viviera en la cárcel así que decidí lo que era lo mejor para el lo di en adopción ya que era un bebe tendria mas opciones de las que yo tuve y tendría una buena familia que lo cuidara y amara.  
Casi un año despues de salir de prision me encontre con la directora del orfanato ella me entrego una bolsita en la que habian casi 30 monedas identicas a la que habia cambiado años atras me dijo que me las dejo Regina antes de separarnos pero que ella no me las habia podido dar porque perdio mi rastro luego de escaparme de mi ultima casa de acogida pocas semanas despues de cumplir los 17.  
Eso me ayudo aunque había estado haciendo diversos trabajos para vivir me ayude con unas pocas pero no pude deshacerme de todas porque la representaban a ella y a pesar de haberme abandonado se había quedado con una parte de mi corazón.  
Me levanto saco un pastelito que traje prendo una pequeña vela y como todos los años deseo no estar sola y apago la vela, de pronto suena el timbre y brinco un poco del susto, sin embargo voy y abro, cuando veo es un niño.  
\- hola chico estas perdido.  
\- he no para nada estoy justo donde esperaba, hola soy Henry y soy tu hijo.  
Casi me infarto cuando dijo eso.  
\- yo no tengo un hijo chico.  
\- claro que si y soy yo me diste en adopcion hace 10 años, tienes jugo he hecho un largo viaje y cargo sed.  
Y dicho esto entro se sirvio un vaso de jugo quito la vela del pastelito lo pico a la mitad y se sento a comer.  
\- haber chico como que eres mi hijo esa fue una adopcion cerrada se supone no deberia haber informacion mia  
Tiene que estar mintiendo esa información es casi imposible de conseguir.  
\- no debes subestimar algunas cosas la informacion nunca se pierde tu mas que nadie lo sabe por ser cazarrecompensas, como sea debes venir conmigo mucha gente te necesitan debes romper la maldicion que lanzo la Reina Malvada a los habitantes del Bosque Encantado y los trajo a este mundo sin recuerdos de quienes son realmente parados en el tiempo.  
\- haber chico calma no tengo idea de lo que dices lo que si veo es que tu Madre te deja ver mucha tv, de donde sacas todo eso.  
\- es la verdad la verdad mi Madre es exactamente La Reina Malvada pero tu puedes romper la maldicion y despertar a todos incluyendo a tus Padres.  
\- chico definitivamente tienes mucha imaginación pero lo que si es cierto es que te llevare a tu casa. Vamos no tengo ánimos de meterme en problemas.  
Agarre la chaqueta y un bolso con algunas prendas de ropa que siempre tengo preparadas por si hay alguna emergencia. Salí nos montamos en el auto y arrancamos.  
\- y bien chico donde vives?  
\- en Storybrooke no se encuentra en los mapas pero tengo uno donde marque el camino, por cierto debemos parar en la gasolinera que esta a unos 5km antes de llegar allí deje mi bici.  
\- andubiste en bici 5km, porque?  
\- bueno es que por la maldición nadie puede entrar o salir de la ciudad los únicos que pueden entrar son los que de alguna manera tienen lazos directos con los habitantes y que no llegaron con la maldición tu llegaste a traves de un armario mágico que hizo Gepetto de un árbol por eso yo pude entrar cuando la Reina me adopto por ser tu hijo.  
\- si si seguro chico.  
\- se que no me crees pero tu aterrizaste aquí en este mundo no muy lejos de la ciudad bastante cerca de la gasolinera donde esta mi bici y tus padres no te dejaron en una cuneta aparecisteis en por el hueco de un árbol tu eres igual a ellos, me diste en adopción porque querias que tuviera una mejor oportunidad.  
\- eh como... como sabes eso?  
No creí que el lo comprendiera así se fácil y lo aceptara se que a mi no me seria tan sencillo si viera de verdad a mis padres.  
\- es fácil es lo mismo que Blancanieves y el Principe Encantador hicieron por ti ellos te tuvieron que mandar sola a este mundo para que cumplieras tu destino y no sufrieras la maldicion de la Reina.  
\- si claro lo que tu digas.  
Luego de eso me empezó a decir que persona era quien que si la camarera era Caperucita Roja que se convierte en lobo, el Sheriff es el cazador que tenia que matar a Blancanieves, ella era su maestra, el Príncipe Encantador un hombre en coma y así mucha mas gente.  
Pasadas unas horas pare en la gasolinera que me dijo agarre la llave que tenia en la mano ya que se habían quedado dormido, busque la bici, la amarre al carro y segui mi camino hasta que de verdad encontré una ciudad de nombre Storybrooke que nunca antes había visto en un mapa, eran casi las poco mas de las 8 de la noche pero el reloj que estaba en una torre decía que eran las 6.  
Pare un momento y le pregunte a un señor con un paraguas que si conocia al chico.  
\- oh si Henry es el hijo de la alcaldesa pero como es que salió de la ciudad y ella no se ha vuelto loca buscándolo con el Sheriff si no hay nada que ame mas que a su hijo.  
\- pues no se el chico debe llevar como mínimo todo el día de hoy fuera pero si me dice donde vive yo le llevare. Claro no hay problemas.  
Me explico como llegar y tal como dijo no había perdida era una casa enorme mas bien una mansión.  
\- Henry chico llegamos despierta tu Madre debe estar preocupada.  
\- no lo creo vamos.  
Entonces se bajo del auto y fue directo a la casa y abrió.  
\- pasa la esperas por fa aqui en la sala mama debe estar en su despacho de seguro querrá saber quien me trajo.  
Y sin mas se fue y me dejo alli.  
La casa era impresionante habían muchas fotos de Henry cuando de repente vi una donde aparecía con una mujer muy hermosa, morena de pelo negro, piel aceitunada como si tuviera un bronceado perfecto, unos labios rojos como el fuego y unos preciosos ojos marrones que quitan el aliento, no podía creer lo que veía la mujer en esa foto era Regina.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Si les soy sincera creo que le doy demasiadas vueltas a las cosas y las dudas no me dejan en paz, no planeo llevar la historia en la ciudad tal cual pasaron pero si voy a usar unas cositas y transformarlas, mas adelante. Me disculpo por los errores y el desastre que puedan encontrar por alli si no fuera por sus escritos no seguiria la historia peroque les guste me inspira.**

 **Por favor creeme**

Cuando Henry entro en mi despacho sentí que volvía a vivir mi pequeño regreso y eso también presagiaba que trajo a Emma con El sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, solo pude correr y abrazarlo dándole besos.  
\- mama mama para de verdad estoy bien y traje a Emma esta en la sala vamos.  
\- tu crees que sea buena idea Henry.  
Tenia miedo de que ella me rechazara que me odiara simplemente no podria soportar que me odiara por estar lejos de ella tanto tiempo y sobretodo que lo que paso fue culpa mia.  
\- vamos mama hemos hecho mucho para traer a mama con nosotros con su familia tuviste que hacer mucho en el bosque encantado para que su destino se cumpliera y lograran ser felices juntas no puedes darte por vencida vamos yo estare contigo.  
\- de acuerdo vamos "antes de irnos lo volvi a abrazar la verdad me había preocupado mucho que saliera solo de la ciudad" gracias mi pequeño principe.  
Salimos juntos y cuando entramos en la estancia estaba Emma mirando algunas fotografías estaba incluso mas hermosa de lo que la recordaba y de lo que vi en las fotos, entre las que habia justamente observando una foto donde estamos Henry y yo.  
\- no no no puede ser tiene que haber un error justo ella no pudo haber adoptado a mi hijo.  
Escuchaba su dulce voz y era el deleite mas grande de todos al escucharla sentía que volvía a vivir.  
\- pero no hay error alguno Emma.  
Su rostro mostraba estupefacción y sorpresa junto a otras cosas que no supe diferenciar.  
\- Regina! Co...como?  
\- se que es una sorpresa pero no supe que Henry era tuyo hasta muchos años despues de adoptarlo, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho te hizo llegar a mi.  
\- Tu... tu me abandonaste "bien eso si lo diferenciaba estaba furiosa" me prometiste volver y no lo hiciste, me ilucionaste y desapareciste.  
\- no Emma no te abandone hice todo cuanto pude para llegar aqui, cuando Henry quiso saber sobre su madre supe que era la unica forma de hacer que vinieras a mi, solo tu y Henry pueden entrar en el pueblo.  
\- como que solo nosotros podemos entrar? no digas tonterias ni que fuera una carcel o hubiera un porton protegido para entrar cualquiera puede venir a esta ciudad tendras que buscar una mejor escusa porque esa es ridícula.  
\- Emma no te estoy mintiendo pero necesito que tengas la mente abierta para lo que te voy a contar.  
\- si y que podría ser eso.  
\- solo te pido por favor me escuches y veas las pruebas de todo luego te tomes la noche si quieres para pensar, por favor necesito que me creas.  
\- de acuerdo te escucho. "No se porque la voy a escuchar después de haberme dejado sola"  
\- bien antes pongamonos comodas dime te gustaría un vaso de la mejor sidra que hayas probado.  
\- no tienes algo mas fuerte, creo que lo voy a necesitar.  
Me pare serví 2 vasos de wiskey y deje la botella sobre la mesa mientras Henry buscaba un jugo y se sentaba junto a mi. No pude evitar sentirme feliz por el hecho de que Hemry este a mi lado en este proceso.  
\- bien, primero debes entender que el mundo no es solo lo que conoces y que lo que piensas que es imaginario no lo es, en este mundo a nosotros se nos conocen como personajes de cuentos de hadas imaginarios y nuestras historias realmente no tienen mucha verdad sobre nosotros solo algunas cosas.  
Ella cambio su expresion principal y me miraba como queriendo decir de verdad eso me ponía mas nerviosa de lo que estaba me estaba arriesgando a que se fuera corriendo pero la verdad es mejor que la mentira.  
venimos de otro mundo yo nos traje incluso lo que tu pasaste fue mi culpa, tus Padres no te abandonaron en una cuneta Emma tus Padres te mandaron a este mundo por un armario mágico desde nuestro mundo pensando que te estaban salvando de mi pero no era así eso fue una trampa mía.  
Ella quería interrumpir pero levante la mano para que no lo hiciera y me fijara continuar.  
debes entender que yo odiaba a tu madre por su culpa murió la persona que se supone debería ser mi amor verdadero y me casaron con un hombre repulsivo que podria ser mi padre justamente el padre de tu madre Leopold White a quien odie aun mas fuerte y mi rencor creció junto con el odio hacia su hija ya que la culpaba a ella de todas mis desgracias hasta que manipule a otros para que lo mataran sin que yo diera orden alguna y trate de matar a Snow también pero se logro esconder de mi.  
Tenia muchas expresiones a veces notaba que se quería reír, otras veces parecía que quisiera comprender pero luego como que volvía a pensar que le mentía sobre todo.  
pasado el tiempo yo aun trataba de revivir a Daniel quien se supone era mi amor verdadero mi unica felicidad pero me era casi imposible no puedes revivir a los muertos así porque si un día el oscuro un mago realmente poderoso que usa la magia mas oscura que existe y quien fue mi maestro me dijo que el corazón que necesitaba era el de aquella persona que tenia el potencial para ser mi alma gemela ese corazón lo encontraria a través de un portal y hechizo mi mano para que sin importar donde fuera tuviera la capacidad de arrancar un corazón.  
Tenia que decírselo todo decirle la verdad total era vital para que de verdad pudiera creer en mi.  
hice lo que me pidió y me dijo que solo tenia poco mas de un día como máximo 1 día y 2 horas así fue como llegue a ti cuando te conoci mi único interés era quitarte el corazon pero en casi 2 horas te adueñaste de mi en 2 horas nada mas ya sabia que no iba a poder sacarte el corazón por eso simplemente pase el poco tiempo que me quedaba contigo.  
Por la expresión que tuvo pude notar que estaba recordando perfectamente el día que nos conocimos. yo solo me didicaba a mirar sus ojos mientras hablaba para que supiera que no le mentía y para poder leer su rostro al paso que contaba la historia.  
cuando te desperte tenia rato contemplandote me sentía miserable por tener que alejarme de ti y no poder revivir a quien fue mi primer amor, cuando nos besamos supe con total certeza que tenia que volver a ti y que si lo lograba me permitiría abrir totalmente mi corazón.  
yo no lo sabia pero era una trampa del oscuro para que yo deseara vinir al mundo sin magia, me entere que no solo había viajado a otro mundo sino que había viajado al futuro, busque hasta que di con una vidente quise dejar todo como estaba y hablar con Blancanieves para detener el tiempo en mi y en un futuro casarme con su hija pero dijo que era imposible que si lo hacia la matarian a ella para que tu no nacieras y de esa forma dañarme a mi dijo que tenia que dejar las cosas como iban a pasar tratando de matar a tu Madre y asustando aldeas enteras pregonando mi odio por tu madre me dijo que ella siempre lograría escapar pero siempre me aseguraba que pudiera huir sin problemas de mi guardia real.  
Para ese entonces Henry dormia profundamente en mis piernas y ella seguía frente a mi escuchandome como si hubiera perdido totalmente la cabeza y estuviera loca como preguntándose porque rayos seguía escuchando mis locuras.  
llego el día que nacerias y ya tenia la maldición oscura conmigo creada por el mismo oscuro con la profecía de que la hija de Blancanieves al cumplir los 28 años llegaria a destruir la maldición y yo hice creer a todos que no lo permitiría mi padre se sacrifico siendo el en ese tiempo lo que mas amaba ya había vivido toda su vida y me entrego su corazón para que yo lo destruyera y activara la maldición.  
el era la unica persona que sabía la verdad hasta que llegue al castillo de tu madre cuando lance la maldición para asegurarme que pasaras el portal, tu padre estaba muriendo, lo cure y le dije la verdad a Blancanieves de la razon por la cual lance la maldicion aunque no con tantos detalles y cuando la maldición nos alcanzo aterrizamos aquí como si fuera cualquier otra mañana para todos menos para mi que recordaba todo.  
No apartaba la mirada de sus ojos no podía queria que viera la verdad en mis ojos junto al amor que sentia por ella.  
te estuve buscando pero fue imposible existen muchas Emmas y no tenia un apellido asi que resigne a esperar sin que lo que sentia por ti disminuyera un poco mas bien creciendo cada dia con la esperanza de volverte a ver, 18 años después la soledad me estaba matando porque tenia que seguir aquí esperando así que decidi adoptar a un hijo porque yo no puedo tenerlos. Cuándo Henry cumplió los 8 años el ya era un niño demasiado inteligente y estaba notando que el tiempo estaba parado para todo el mundo menos para él, decidí buscar información de su madre biológica y alli te encontré estaba demasiado feliz.  
El año pasado cuando Henry encontró el libro con nuestras historias el las creyó y te empezo a buscar yo lo note y supe que tenia el libro así que busque que me enfrentara y cuando lo hizo le dije la verdad y creamos un plan para traerte a casa con nosotros para que destruyeras la maldición y conocieras la verdad y eso llevo a lo que ha pasado desde que Henry te encontró.  
Emma por favor tienes que creerme esa es la verdad nunca te deje porque quisiera dejarte o porque no te quisiera debía ser así.  
Cuando termine de hablar ella no decía nada solo me miraba como si no supiera que pensar de mi y tenia pánico de su reacción.  
\- por favor Emma dime algo.  
Hasta que reacciono de la forma que cualquier persona de este mundo sin magia lo haria.  
\- que quieres que te diga Regina quieres que te felicite porque debes ser una gran escritora y que tienes una estupenda imaginación?, quieres que me crea la locura que me acabas de decir?, que esperas que haga?  
\- quiero que me creas Emma esa es la verdad tienes el libro de Henry junto a ti puedes leerlo o puedes ir a dormir y hablamos mañana para que pienses en lo que te dije.  
\- no tengo nada que pensar Regina todo este circo que montaste no me lo pienso tragar no se que esperas de mi pero con todas tus mentiras y locuras no lograras nada. Adiós.  
Se levanto rapido y se fue no me dio tiempo de decir nada ni de reaccionar me senti morir pero se que ella reaccionara, ella debe romper la maldicion ella va a volver con su familia.  
Me quede un rato mirando a la nada pero luego reaccione tenia que llevar a Henry a la cama.  
\- Henry cariño levanta un momento vamos a la cama.  
\- mama no te creyo verdad.  
\- Como lo sabes?  
\- estas llorando nunca antes te he visto llorando. Ella volvera lo se mama ahora vamos a dormir en la mañana pensaremos mejor.  
Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta pero es verdad loque decía mi pequeño estaba llorando y no sabia que hacer así que por el momento escuche a mi pequeño príncipe y me fui a dormir.

 **Continura...**

 **Tengo una idea diganme que les parece claro quizas para dentro de unos cuantos capitulos mas adelante pero me gustaria que al igual que en la serie Emma pueda ver lo que paso en el Bosque Encantado al tocar el Libro pero que sea como una vision en la cual esta con Regina. "no se de donde me salio semejante idea pero no se si escribirlo Help!"  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdón por el tiempo que he pasado sin escribir pero mis padres están separados y ambos están enfermos cada uno por su lado debo partir mi día entre ambos y la universidad me estoy volviendo loca casi ni podía escribir. Pido disculpas por posibles errores ortográficos escribo en una table y no logro activar el corrector.  
**

 **BUSCANDO A HENRY**

Me quede sentada escuchándola mientras contaba todas esas cosas, su mirada siempre fija en la mía como diciendome creeme pero como podía hacerlo me era casi imposible ante tantas locuras.

Al salir de la casa de Regina no pude evitar llorar me sentía con mucho dolor en mi ser por lo que acababa de pasar tantos años después ver a mi primer amor a la mujer que creí que me quería prometió regresar por mi y me abandono igual que todos los demás ella me dejo.

Si quizás sea cierto por mi dejo sus monedas, para que yo me ayudara para que la recordara pero eso no era importante lo que de verdad tenia importancia era ella misma y no estuvo para mi ella simplemente me dejo atrás y después de todo fue igual a los demás en mi vida.

Me controle un poco necesitaba irme no quiero estar cerca de ella y sus historias locas cuando la conoci es cierto que actuaba raro sobre algunas cosas pero estos son niveles de locura y para mi desgracia mi hijo el niño que di en adopción para que tuviera una mejor vida estaba con ella si la tuvo pero callo justamente con ella, por estar metida en mi pensamiento no me di cuenta del gran lobo blanco que estaba en la carretera y en mi intento de esquivarlo choque y luego todo fue obscuridad.

Me desperté en una celda no puedo creer es que en este lugar todo el mundo esta loco deberían haberme llevado primero al hospital, llame al sheriff del lugar a gritos para que me sacara de aqui porque no lo veia por ningun lado.

\- valla pero mira nada mas, se desperto la bella durmiente. Que tal la noche?

\- pues la verdad muy mala se puede saber porque estoy en cerrada si choque pero no fue mi culpa... "Entonces escuche la voz de mi precioso tomento estaba algo histérica"

\- Graham. Graham donde estas?

\- estoy aqui señora alcaldesa que desea?

Pero ella simplemente se quedo muda al verme hasta que el Sheriff la caso de donde sea que andaba. Estaba hermosa quizás los años hayan pasado pero se puso mas que bella, no puedo creer que aun este colada por ella y mas con toda la locura que carga encima.

\- Señora Alcaldesa?

\- Graham se puede saber porque la Señorita Swan se encuentra encerrada?

\- eso mismo quiero saber yo.

\- yo no sabia que usted la conocia señora Alcaldesa y púes usted señorita Swan choco anoche con nuestro cartel de bienvenida a la ciudad no me imagino que ha de haber estado bebiendo.

\- ese choque no fue mi culpa había un lobo en la carretera.

Ambos me miraron como si estuviera loca y no hay mas locos que ellos mismos esta vida en verdad es irónica.

\- Señorita Swan en nuestra ciudad no hay lobos nunca se ha visto alguno en nuestros bosques cierto Sheriff?

\- si en todos mis años como Sheriff jamas escuche tal escusa.

\- pues no me importa si no me creen había un lobo en la carretera yo se lo que vi no estaba borracha.

\- eso puedo confirmarlo yo Sheriff la señorita Swan no conoce la ciudad ella vino anoche a traer a Henry que se dio una pequeña incursión fuera de la ciudad lo que me lleva a el porque estoy aquí.

Henry desapareció esta mañana y no lo encuentro creí que se había escapado temprano a la escuela como hace un año cuando me evitaba pero pase por allá y no estaba le llame y tampoco la verdad no se donde esta di varias vueltas en el coche y no lo he encontrado.

\- tranquila señora Alcaldesa lo encontraremos ya mismo salgo a patrullar.

\- hey se acuerdan que aun estoy aquí, Regina si sabes quien soy sabras que mi trabajo es encontrar personas te puedo ayudar.

\- bien si tu crees que es posible vamos, Sheriff deje la salir que de todas formas anoche no estaba borracha cuando salio de la casa lo que sea que paso fue un accidente y no su culpa, Emma te espero en el coche.

Y sin mas se dio media vuelta y salio mientras el tal Graham me abría.

\- he de decir que esto es raro.

\- y porque lo dice? "No creo que pueda ser mas rara de lo que paso anoche"

\- la señora Alcaldesa no es así con nadie con cualquier persona buscaría la razón por la cual choco no simplemente le defendería ella solo proteje a Henry a nadie mas.

\- pues yo soy diferente a los demás adiós.

Cuando salí ella me estaba esperando apoyada en su auto definitivamente no puede ser mas hermosa.

\- Emma ya lo busque en las zonas en que se que le gusta estar no se donde mas buscar.

Su mirada mostraba genuina preocupación y eso hizo que me agradara ya que a pesar de la locura que me mostró anoche ella se preocupa verdaderamente por Henry.

\- bueno dijiste que hace un año se escapaba también, hay alguien que le ayudara alguien en quien confiara.

\- pues ahora que lo dice si en su maestra la señorita Mary Margaret Blanchart no hable con ella le pregunte a otra maestra que siempre esta en la puerta si Henry había llegado a la escuela.

\- o si creo que Henry la menciono anoche cuando hablaba de los cuentos de hadas entonces vallamos a hablar con esa maestra.

\- si cuando el supo la verdad se entero con facilidad de quienes eramos en las historias los que estamos mas cerca de él por lo que supo que ella era su abuela, lista para conocer a su madre Emma cuando encontremos a Henry podemos explicarte mas las cosas.

Genial ahora supuestamente la maestra de mi hijo es mi madre esto cada vez se pone mejor.

\- ya olvidaba que tu estas también con esas ideas locas de que todo el pueblo salio de un libro. Como sea vámonos a conocer a mi madre. "Se que lo dice con ironía pero la verdad no me importa ella debe conocer la verdad hasta que no crea no rompera la maldición"

Y sin mas nos montamos en su auto y salimos directo al colegio manteníamos un silencio que la verdad se sentía súper pesado pero yo no queria hacercarme a ella mas de lo necesario ya me duele mucho todo lo que pasa.

Llegamos y ella me guió directo a una aula de clase donde estaba una joven arreglando el salón con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- buenos días Señorita Blanchart.

\- oh señora Alcaldesa buenos días, ocurre algo? Henry porque no vino a clase?

Había algo de temor en sus palabras.

\- pues la verdad si ocurrió al igual que hace tiempo Henry se escapo de casa esta mañana.

Note que por alguna razón Regina se sentía como incomoda por tener que pedirle algo a la maestra de Henry por lo que decidí intervenir pues aunque no creyera en lo que dice si fuera verdad Regina en ves de estar queriendo pedirle un favor debe quererla 3 metros bajo tierra.

\- oh y que puedo hacer por usted.

Saque lo que mejor se hacer encontrar información.

\- buenos dias Señorita Blanchart soy Emma Swan vera Henry esta mañana no estaba en casa y la señora Alcaldesa y yo le estamos buscando, segun tengo entendido hace tiempo henry le buscaba mucho a usted así que penses que quizás usted sepa de algún lugar donde pueda estar.

Por alguna razón también se notaba nerviosa y el hecho de que yo hablara por Regina creo que lo hizo aun mas fuerte.

\- oh pues señorita Swan yo.., eh pues a Henry le gusta ir a su castillo en la playa cuando quiere pensar puede que este allí.

Mire a la morena buscando información.

\- castillo?

\- oh bueno es mas un pequeño juego en la playa que él le llama el castillo.

Bueno no podía estar tranquila mucho tiempo eso esta claro.

\- esa cosa es peligrosa nunca penso en decirle que no fuera allí es una total y completa irresponsable. "La rabia en sus ojos era mas que evidente"  
Vamonos Emma ese juego no me gusta nada tenia que mandar a demolerlo hace mucho " y sin mas se marcho tirando algunas cosas a su paso".

Rápidamente ayude a la maestra antes de intentar salir.

\- valla rapido señorita Swan a la Alcaldesa no le gusta esperar no quiero que se meta en problemas por mi culpa.

\- oh tranquilia Regina no hará nada malo solo esta preocupada por Henry por cierto puede llamarme Emma.

\- gracias Emma puede llamarme Mary un placer.

\- igualmente, bueno yo me voy tenemos que encontrar a Henry. Hasta pronto Mary.

Sin mas me fui, cuando salí Regina tenia una mascara de tranquilidad infinita pero a mi no me puede engañar se que esta molesta y preocupada sus ojos a mi no me mienten.

\- bien Emma y que tal la reunión con tu madre.

\- para que se suponga que es tu archienemiga tienes mucha consideracion con ella, has podido matarla y no lo has hecho, dejas que este junto a Henry aun a pesar de que exista la posibilidad de que si recuerda quien es quiera quitartelo y como si fuera poco me dices que es mi madre que por supuesto es mucho menor que yo.

\- Emma amor tu aun no lo comprendes te lo dije anoche, si es cierto la odie mucho ya que por su culpa murio mi primer amor pero por ella te conoci por ella vives y tengo tambien a Henry por mucho rencor que tenga no puedo matarla ademas nunca mataba por placer solo los que ya estaban condenados. Vamos a buscar a Henry seguiremos esta conversacion junto a nuestro hijo.

Cuando fuimos a buscar a Henry a donde nos dijo la Mary Margaret no tuvimos problemas para encontrarlo estaba sentado en su castillo de madera mirando al mar.

 **Continuara...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola regrese en mi casa las cosas van un poco mejor solo esperando la operacion de mi mama y sera un problema menos, claro me tocara hacer de enfermera, cocinera, mucama y todo lo que se le ocurra a mi mama ya que luego de la operacion no podra hacer casi nada al menos por 2 semanas.**

 **Espero les guste este capitulo todo un dia para meterle a Emma que las historias son reales, tengo el siguiente capitulo casi listo si lo termino hoy mañana lo subo.**

 **Como creer eso**

Cuando nos vio acercarnos se bajo y corrio a donde estabamos abranzando por suerte para mi primero a una y despues a la otra.

\- crei que te habias ido! Fui a Granny's esperando que hubieses pasado la noche alli y no estabas.

\- no pasa nada chico solo tuve un pequeño accidente cuando iba saliendo de la ciudad por lo que estuve dormida en la comisaria. Pero aun asi no debes irte de esa manera asustaste a tu madre y no debes saltarte las clases.

\- perdon mama a la proxima te aviso "dijo mirando a Regina que tenia una mirada de ternura cuando lo veia nada que ver con la molestia que destilaba cuando estaba frente a Mary Margaret" Emma se que aun no nos crees pero por favor podrias quedarte unos dias? Dejanos mostrarte que no mentimos.

\- Esta bien chico me quedare una semana tienen solo una semana para convencerme de lo que dicen muestrenme que lo que dicen es real y luego veremos que pasa.

\- de acuerdo para mi esta bien se que no tardaremos nada, es mi maldicion se de muchas cosas que te demostrarian que no miento y que de verdad no pude quedarme contigo.

\- super ma primero podemos agregarle las hojas faltantes al libro y que lo vea quizas eso le ayudaria.

\- bien vamos a la casa a por el libro quieres desayunar en Granny's o comemos en casa.

\- en casa mama seria como nuestra primera comida en familia.

Ciertamente me gusta como suena eso de COMIDA EN FAMILIA ya que con ellos me la podría imaginar pero entre tanta locura no estoy segura de nada.

\- si chico esta bien como quieras, parece que no me queda de otra asi que andando.

Definitivamente me toca resignarme a todo esto veremos si logran que crea esta locura Regina nunca a dejado mi corazón y si ella cree todo esto tratare de ser lo mas paciente con ellos para ver si puedo ayudarlos con todo lo que dicen.

Cuando llegamos a casa estaba mas que nerviosa no se porque ya que nunca antes fui tan así pero me era inevitable con Emma cerca fui a buscar el libro con las hojas arrancadas mientras mi pequeño príncipe me esperaba con Emma en la cocina.

Al entrar los encontré riendo y no pude negarme a mi misma que me encanto esa imagen y quisiera mantenerla conmigo mi familia si esa seria una imagen hermosa para ver el resto de mi vida.

\- haber haber que es tan gracioso si se puede saber?

\- Emma me contaba que cuando se conocieron casi te choca un chico en una bicicleta.

\- um si lo recuerdo, estaba demás de perdida en este mundo ya que no sabia nada de nada por lo que me asuste y caí sobre tu madre tirándole el desayuno. Pero no se supone que eso ya lo sabes?

\- no mama tu no me contaste eso.

\- no tenia que contarte nada cariño todo esta en el libro.

\- si pero alli no dice nada de que era una bici.

\- um cierto dice que era un aparato de 2 ruedas pero bueno tu nunca preguntaste.

\- Stop hay los 2 me pueden explicar de que libro hablan?

\- Ups si perdona mira este es el libro aqui esta la prueba 1 de que la magia existe observa, estas hojas estan arrancadas de aqui si yo las coloco donde corresponden segun su numero ella se va a integrar al libro sin problema alguno.

Al unir las hojas se adherían con una pequeña luz azul espere su reaccion pero lo miro como si fuera algo normal, lo que en serio es increíble que actúe así este libro es una de las pocas cosas que funcionan perfectamente con magia en este mundo aunque no pueda desarrollarla yo misma quise que algunas cosas si la conservan.

\- eso no es una prueba puede que sea simplemente tecnología aunque no se de donde la sacan debe ser bastante cara se nota que tienes dinero pero creo que eso es pasarse de la raya.

\- genial ahora cree que nos gusta la tecnologia como si me dejaras usarla mucho "henry aprovecho eso para quejarse de que no lo dejo usar mucha tecnología pero no me agrada que pase todo el día jugando videojuegos"

\- tranquilo cariño es normal que ella piense eso, anda coloca todas las hojas y que lo lea mientras preparo unas tortitas para desayunar.

Luego de eso me puse manos a la obra con el desayuno notaba como ambos estaban entretenidos con el libro leyendo las historias una tras la otra, al terminar las tortitas todas las puse en un plato y busque jugo con cirop de manzana para acompañar.

\- bien mis amores que tal van?

\- pues Emma sigue sin creer del todo pero dice que es un buen libro con historias interesantes.

\- o vamos pero como esperan que me crea eso son solo cuentos para adolescentes porque ya no sin para niños te votaste escribiendo tan diferente las historias pero de verdad que son muy buenas deberías dejar de ser alcaldesa y dedicarte a escribir eres muy buena.

\- eso te lo vamos a ir explicando poco a poco y no son solo cuentos son historias verdaderas de cada habitante de esta ciudad ahora hagan una parada para comer y luego continuan avise en la alcaldia que no voy a ir hoy asi que tenemos todo el dia para explicarte todo.

Comimos entre bromas que le gastabamos a Emma ella se tomaba todo como un juego pero al menos no se fue a la primera oportunidad que tuvo como ayer sino que mas bien bromeaba al respecto.

Al terminar limpie todo mientras ambos se dirigian a la sala a seguir leyendo luego me sente con ellos y respondia a sus dudas sobre cualquier cosa que les llamara la atension aunque Emma seguia diciendo que como escritora lo tenia hecho y que mi imaginacion era impresionante.

Habían leido la mayoría de las historias básicas ya que no podían leer todo el libro en una tarde pero si mostrarle lo que para ellos de verdad le importaba.

Le mostraron la historia de sus padres, la de caperucita roja, la de el sombrerero y la de regina por supuesto mostrando todo cuanto podian en ese dia le mostro lo que paso antes de ellas conocerse lo que paso despues absolutamente toda esa parte, solo pararon un rato para almorzar ya que ambos me habian convencido para que pidiera comida a domicilio, para cuando terminaron de leer ya habia caido la noche por lo Regina convencio a Emma de quedarse a cenar con ellos y mientras ella cocinaba Henry le iba contando de su vida alli, de como descubrio la verdad y de lo que paso cuando su Madre se lo confirmo todo, cuando la Morena los llamo para comer esperaron hasta que Emma empezo a hablar.

\- es que ni siquiera se como creerles todo esto en serio es ridiculo, aun no me he ido porque realmente no se si pensar que estan locos los 2 y me estoy resignando o porque en alguna parte de mi debo estar tan loca como ustedes y ya me estoy creyendo sus locuras.

\- no son locuras ma de verdad debes creernos "me alegra que mipequeño principe sea un creyente de corazón".

\- como se supone que debo creer eso son cuentos para niños de primaria.

\- amor que quieres que te diga para que me creas? Que quieres que te muestre? "Me encanta poder hablarle con pequeñas palabras cariñosas y que ella se lo tome tan bien"

\- como que me muestres? Existe algo en este lugar que me puedas mostrar para que yo crea semejante locura.

\- Mama crees que la puedas llevar a tu mausoleo?

Solo lo había llevado una vez cuando quería que comprendiera todo y le mostré que lo que pensaba de mi y de todo era solamente la pura verdad.

\- bueno eso seria una opción pero tendrá que ser mañana ya es muy tarde.

\- esta bien mañana sera. Buenas noches mama, buenas noches ma.

Y luego de despedirse se fue dejándolas solas por lo cual como por inercia juntas empezaron a arreglar todo y luego se sentaron juntas en la sala.

\- Regina de verdad no me he ido por el sentimiento que aun siento por ti pero no se que pensar de toda esta locura, como creer que mi madre es un personaje de cuento de hadas, que mi padre esta en coma por la maldición que tu La Reina Malvada quien adopto a mi hijo y es justo la mujer que más he amado en mi vida lanzo. "Soy quien mas ha amado! Si definitivamente tengo que hacer que crea y rompa la maldicion para que no nos volvamos a separar y este con su familia" no puedo creer semejante cosa.

\- Emma se que no es fácil pero debes creernos solo confía en nosotros por favor, ve conociendo todo si, mañana te voy a llevar al mausoleo familiar allí tengo muchas cosas que te podría mostrar que harán que me creas ya resolveremos como romper la maldición.

\- tu mausoleo familiar en serio? Oh no puedo creer lo que dire pero esta bien voy a tratar de creer en todo esto y mañana vamos a ir a tu mausoleo, por ahora es momento de irme "planeaba irse? Irse a donde no quiero que se valla"

\- espera donde dormiras?

\- bueno pensaba buscar un hotel o algo.

Tenia una idea y esperaba que me dijera que si a lo que pensaba proponerle la verdad me arriesgaba a mucho pero como dicen tocar no es entrar.

\- o tambien podrias quedarte aqui.

\- aqui? no... nose si sea buena idea Regina

\- tranquila no estoy esperando nada, tengo una habitacion de invitados podrias quedarte alli el tiempo que quieras hasta que de verdad creas quien eres y decidas quedarte en la ciudad o hasta que te canses no creas en nosotros y te vallas pero por favor dejame hacer esto.

No quería que se fuera tenia un miedo irracional a que se fuera y no volviera a verla pero no podía evitarlo.

\- ahh esta bien pero solo mientras resolvemos este lio y decido que hacer con toda esta pelicula que me has montado.

\- de acuerdo te aseguro que te voy a sacar ese monton de ideas en la cabeza para que creas de verdad en mi. Ven vamos para que te instales

Luego de eso Regina le enseño su habitacion a Emma y se retiro a dormir con una sonrisa siempre en el rostro porque sabia que pasara lo que pasara esa bella rubia aun no se habia ido y sobre todo solo estaba a unos metros de ella sabia que su felicidad estaba muy cerca.

 **Continuara...**

 **Por cierto como pequeño adelanto de lo que ya tengo escrito planeo usar a Graham para que Emma crea de verdad, locura o no planeo que empiece a seguirle mas la corriente a Regina y a Henry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**La verdad me disculpo por los cambios de pensamientos es un error al copiar hacia la página mi table tiene un office para escribir malísimo y cuando copio y pego a otros archivos o lugares me hace todo un desastre y me toca arreglarlo rápido en serio tengo la peor table de la historia me da muchos problemas como no me estoy quedando hace meses en mi casa sino en la de mi mama no escribo en la computadora de escritorio, veré que puedo hacer para arreglar eso.**

 **Por cierto quise jugar un poco por eso este capítulo así, Emma quería ver algo pues lo vera.**

 **Si no fuera porque lo veo no lo creo**

Luego de que Regina me dejara me instale en el cuarto y antes de acostarme no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que me había pasado, no podía creer que apenas habían pasado poco más de 1 día desde que Henry se había plantado en mi apartamento, agradecía que en mi trabajo mandara solamente yo porque si no sería un problema.

No pude evitar sonreír al recordar como esa hermosa morena ojos marrones me decia amor como si fuera algo normal en ella y no podía impedírselo porque aunque no lo dijera realmente me encantaba que me tratara asi pues a pesar de los años no la habia podido olvidar esa mujer aun estaba dentro de ella y le movia el piso, quizás no fue mucho tiempo lo que estuvimos juntas pero por alguna razón mi corazón se adueñó de mi por completo como si fuera su eje para vivir.

Sin embargo no sabia que pensar de todo lo que me habian estado diciendo como podia una mujer como ella estar tan loca como para creer que los cuentos de hadas existen y que ellos son parte de uno, ella la Alcaldesa de una ciudad que aparentemente hacia todo excelente en su puesto estaria hasta ese nivel de mal, había decidido les seguiria la corriente haria que le creia hasta saber que pasaba pero si ellos seguían asi se iria de regreso a su casa en Boston no estaba segura de soportar tanta locura junta.

No sabia como ni en que momento de sus pensamientos se quedo dormida, pero en la mañana un aroma dulce la saco de su sueño ya que su estómago reclamo ese olor por lo que se levanto arreglo y bajo a la cocina que es de donde parece emanaba semejante aroma.

\- Umm buenos dias.

\- buenos dias princesa, por la levantada puedo saber de dónde saco Henry esos levantares con comida.

\- a que te refieres?

\- bueno hace poco que empezó a salir el olor dulce de las tortitas y tú ya saliste veras que en poco tiempo aparece nuestro hijo por las escaleras.

 _Nuestro hijo_ me encanto como sonó eso aunque solo pude sonreír de manera idiota y sentarme frente a ella en la isla de la cocina.

\- pues como se hace adoro comer y más si es algo dulce.

\- jumm algo me dice que todo lo referente a su estómago lo saco de ti sobre todo sus gustos por la comida chatarra.

\- tú crees que todos sus gustos por la comida chatarra los saco de mí?

\- estoy casi segura pero lo confirmare en unos minutos tranquila.

\- buenos días madres, son tortitas lo que huelo?

\- te lo dije "no pudo evitar decírmelo definitivamente le gusta tener la razon" buen día cariño si es justo eso, como amaneces?

\- bien pero que fue lo que le dijiste a Emma no entendí.

\- pues que tu madre aseguro que el olor a tortitas te levantaría al igual que me levanto a mí y dice que todo lo referente a tu estomago es por mi culpa.

\- pues es probable ma ya que mama tiene tiempo tratando de que solo coma cosas sanas pero para mí no es facil me gusta demasiado el azucar.

\- si pero no porque Emma este aquí te vas a librar porque a ella también la pondré a comer bien. "oh oh no no no no eso no me gusta como suena."

\- noo yo porque tengo que pagar los platos rotos.

\- pues porque nuestro hijo tiene que acostumbrarse a comer bien y si tú tienes tan malos hábitos alimenticios como creo también te tocara. Aunque como siempre hay excepciones como horita en la mañana.

\- bien mientras no te empeñes en que coma solo vegetales me comeré lo que quieras.

Me dio una sonrisa y siguió en lo suyo, me encantaba lo que veia era una imagen hermosa Regina cocinando y Henry junto a mi esperando.

\- bien aquí tienen mis amores sus tortitas y chocolate caliente para cada uno.

\- gracias ma.

\- gracias Regina '' dije antes de tomar un sorbo de chocolate y me quede sorprendida le hecho justo lo que me gusta'' como... como sabias como me gusta el chocolate?

\- pues amor te dije que en unos minutos confirmaría que nuestro hijo saco todo lo referente a su estómago de ti por lo que te prepare el chocolate como él lo toma.

De verdad no esperaba que el chico tuviera mis mismos gustos

\- chico tomas chocolate con canela?

\- si ma desde siempre me gusta así.

\- bueno terminen de comer para irnos, les parece.

\- por supuesto mama termino y me visto.

\- claro no hay problema.

La comida estaba excelente, termine la ayude a limpiar todo ya que ella cocino y me sente en la sala a esperar, ella se sento junto a mi y me voltee para hablarle más de frente.

\- de verdad crees que puedas hacer algo para que yo crea lo que dices? Regina son solo cuentos para niños.

\- eso espero aunque te pido por favor no me vallas a juzgar por lo que te valla a mostrar ya conoces mi historia la leíste con Henry antes de conocerte era de verdad Malvada y aunque cambie un poco con respecto a tu madre seguí siendo la Reina Malvada esa era la única forma de que el destino siguiera tal y como se supone debía seguir, y si mate mucha gente y arranque muchos corazones pero solo de personas que en verdad lo merecían no mataba a nadie injustamente solo mantenía una fachada, lo que te voy a mostrar lo hice antes de conocerte pero nunca lo devolví así que espero no te asustes más de lo que podrías haberte asustado ya con todo lo que te he dicho.

Mientras ella hablaba podía notar en sus ojos la seguridad de sus palabras y no sabía cómo tomarlo quería que fuera mentira pero sus ojos, sus ojos me mostraban lo equivocada que estaba su mirada me decía "créeme" y no podía hacer otra cosa que intentar hacerlo. En ese momento escuchamos a Henry bajar.

\- Estoy listo, nos vamos?

\- Si cariño vámonos.

Henry fue mi salvador en ese momento pues la verdad no sabía que decirle, estaba loca? no lo sabía pero la seguridad de sus palabras hacían pensar que no lo estaba.

Llegamos al cementerio y bajamos todos juntos caminamos justo al mausoleo familiar y pude conocer la razón del nombre de mi hijo pues decía Henry escrito en grande.

\- Henry era mi Padre era la persona que más quería en mi mundo el me permitió venir pues la maldición exigía el corazón de la persona que más quería por .lo que tenía que arrancarle el corazón sin embargo el me lo ofreció pues sabía que me traería a mi final feliz y se sacrificó por mí.

Ya no sabía que decir, pero casi empezaba a creer lo que me decía la convicción de sus palabras era mucha y el dolor del recuerdo de su padre se mostraba en su mirada.

\- sabes ma sé que estas sin palabras pero no debes preocuparte a pesar de que yo empecé a creer antes de que mama me confirmara todo y aun así me fue difícil de digerir.

\- tranquila amor no es necesario que digas nada solo escucha lo que te diga y trata de creerme por favor solo eso.

\- yo... esta... está bien.

De verdad me tenían sin palabras, pasaron y empujaron el ataúd hacia un lado por donde aparecieron unas escaleras, esto tenía un trasfondo muy diferente a lo que yo esperaba y empezaba a asustarme porque sentía que todo lo que me dijeron era verdad.

\- este es mi mausoleo "empezamos a pasar por un pasillo y alrededor habían varias puertas" en esta biblioteca todos los libros son de magia, cada cosa que haya en estas puertas eran de magia oscura pero aquí no hay magia así que nada funciona a acepción de los corazones esos aun funcionan aunque no tengo seguridad de porque razón supongo que ha de ser porque las personas que no los tienen siguen vivas si se detuvieran morirían.

Eso me detuvo completamente

\- co.. corazones? Se supone que sí creo lo que dices esos corazones son de personas reales.

\- te lo dije antes de salir de casa no era broma Emma soy La Reina Malvada y pronto comprenderás que te digo sola la verdad, ven vamos sacaremos un corazón el único que uso desde que estoy en Storybrooke porque se exactamente de quien es.

Entramos en una sala donde habían una pared que tenía cuadros dorados que tenían corazoncito chiquito en el medio de diferentes formas.

\- cada uno de esos cuadros es un corazón el pequeño corazón que tiene en medio dice como estaba el corazón que arranque, ya sea roto, lleno de amor, oscuro, no importa como este el cuadro lo mostrara.

\- y porque los tienes? "La verdad lo dije con algo de temor pues si lo que me decían era cierto me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo"

\- los coleccionaba es una afición que saque de mi madre y era eso o matarlos y la verdad no me gustaba la idea de matarlos porque si, ellos podían seguir su vida pero siempre que yo tuviera su corazón en mi mano y le daba órdenes ellos debían obedecer.

\- ya y cual se supone estamos buscando.

\- vinimos por este corazón en particular.

A un lado estaba un escritorio con varias cosas arriba entre ellos estaba un cofre negro que Regina agarro.

\- vámonos no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí.

\- eso era todo lo que querías mostrarme? Esperaba algo más que historias que buscaran asustarme"

\- la verdad es que si, sabía que al entrar aquí seria más factible que me creyeras, pero no querría que Graham llegara aquí al llamarlo ya que este es su corazón.

\- Graham... el Sheriff?

\- si ese mismo. Podemos irnos por favor? "Se notaba que no quería que estuviese allí mucho tiempo aunque no sé porque"

\- si claro vamos.

Salimos y nos dirigimos al ayuntamiento, la gente se nos quedaba viendo y no comprendía mucho por qué pero no le di mayor importancia.

Al entrar ella se sentó en su silla y Henry y yo frente a ella, saco el corazón que era rojo brillante se lo puso frente a la boca y hablo.

\- Graham ven de inmediato al ayuntamiento ''me dio un tanto de escalofrió verla hacer eso pero realmente esperaba que no funcionara lo dejo a un lado en el cofre y me hablo a mí'' listo el llegara en unos minutos sin importar lo que sea que haya estado haciendo.

\- de verdad? el vendrá? "creer eso no es mucho más fácil"

\- si ma él va a venir y esperamos que eso sea suficiente para que nos creas.

\- Emma quiero que por favor reflexiones bastante sobre todo y si decides quedarte busquemos la forma de romper la Maldición para que puedas reunirte por fin con tus Padres y veras que hacer con respecto a nosotras.

\- Regina aun no sé qué pensar no creo por completo en todo lo que dices.

\- tranquila amor ya verás lo que te dije pero de verdad espero que puedas creerme y no me odies por separarte de tu familia.

\- Regina si nos conocimos fue porque ese tenía que ser el futuro si porque si, así que no te culpes si lo que cuentas es verdad yo no podre echarte la culpa de nada porque gracias a eso te conocí y sobre todo por lo que hiciste tengo a Henry.

No puedo creer lo que estoy diciendo. Estoy confirmando que creo este montón de locuras pero es que se siente tan real tan verdadero por muy loco que sea no puedo hacer nada para negarlo aunque hay otra cosa que me llego de repente y si eso no era un corazón de verdad sino un walkie talkie de esos para niños con figuras diferentes y me estaba tomando el pelo.

Entonces tocaron la puerta y luego de que Regina dio el paso entro Graham.

\- Buenos días Señora Alcaldesa me necesitaba.

\- Graham solo quería informarle que la Señorita Swan va a quedarse un tiempo con nosotros en la ciudad para que no haya inconvenientes por lo sucedido el día que llego.

\- de acuerdo Señora Alcaldesa será como usted quiera.

\- bien puedes retirarte.

Cuando salió Regina saco el corazón del cofre y se lo volvió a llevar a la boca.

\- Graham pídeme autorización para que lleves el coche de Emma a que lo reparen.

\- tú crees que eso pase de verdad?

\- es una orden directa a su corazón debe hacerlo ya verás.

Volvieron a tocar a la puerta y el le pidió justo lo que ella le ordeno que hiciera y se fue.

\- lo ves ma no te mentimos.

\- ya pero existe la posibilidad de que sea un intercomunicador y todos se estén burlando de mi de verdad no me lo creo aun.

\- ahh valla que sacaste la terquedad de tu padre Emma, sabes qué? te voy a mostrar algo que te va a quitar las dudas totalmente aunque a Graham le va a doler.

\- mama que piensas hacer? No me digas que?

\- si Henry pero tranquilo solo le hara un poco de daño no lo matara. "Volvio a sacar el corazón y nuevamente le hablo" Graham ve a un pasillo que este desierto en el ayuntamiento y quédate mirando cualquier cámara.

vengan acá los 2 Henry vera por primera vez esto también a pesar de lo que el sabe y así tu veras perfectamente que es verdad lo que digo y que es su corazón. Bien busquemos en la cámara de seguridad los pasillos " mientras revisaba estaban 6 pequeñas imágenes de diversos lugares del ayuntamiento"

\- esta mama aquí esta Graham.

\- bien manos a la obra observen con atención. Si yo apretó un poco este corazón vean lo que pasa "y justo cuando lo hizo El Sheriff empezó a retorcerse de dolo agarrándose el pecho" bien lo soltare y verán como se calma completamente si lo acaricio "y entonces él se tranquilizó completamente y respiro profundamente como si acabara de levantarse de una siesta y estuviera feliz" como pueden ver según lo que yo le haga al corazón el sentirá.

Se acercó el corazón a la boca y le dijo a Graham que se fuera a hacer sus deberes y simplemente se fue como si nada hubiese pasado yo por mi lado estuve un momento sin palabras hasta que pude reaccionar.

\- pero como... Como es posible que sea verdad? Si no lo veo no podría creerlo aun así como es que algo así pueda pasar?

\- amor te hemos estado explicando cosas desde que llegaste solo que ahora te hemos mostrado pruebas que no se puede mentir con algo así por favor solo quédate si? conoce a las personas Henry y yo te ayudaremos a que sepas la verdad de todos y ya veremos cómo resolverlo.

Sé que no iba a ser nada fácil pero luego de que vi eso no me quedo otra que llegar a creer lo que me contaban aunque como todo tenia mis dudas pero la amaba a ella y a Henry porque ese niño se me metió dentro sin intentarlo mucho y se estaba volviendo también una parte importante de mi así que me quedaría por ellos, por aquellos que merecen saber quiénes son incluido los que ellos dicen que son mis padres, pero aún tenía mucho que asimilar si esta supuesta maldición nunca se rompe sé que aterrizare con un loquero de por vida.

 **Continuara...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Como empiezo las clases en unos días trate de al menos subir un capitulo antes de colapsarme por completo en la rutina veré como hago para no abandonar tanto solo que en clases entre una cosa y la otra tiempo disponible es casi un privilegio.**

 **Espero que con lo que hice sea más simple la diferencia entre los pensamientos. espero les guste.  
**

 **Creyendo de corazon**

 **#Em.**

Luego de eso nos fuimos a Granny´s a comer pues sin que nos diéramos cuenta ya era medio día, al paso que caminábamos ellos me mostraban a diferentes personas que nos cruzábamos diciéndome quien eran aquí y quien eran en el otro mundo y yo sinceramente me sentía cada vez más perdida sin embargo ellos me demostraron las cosas tan cual eran no podía decir o hacer nada para negar lo que me decían era imposible me habían mostrado pruebas y aun no lo quería aceptar mas no me quedaba de otra.

Cuando estuvimos allá nos cruzamos con la maestra de Henry que me saludo muy cariñosamente a Henry y a mi aunque mantuvo su distancia con Regina usando un Señora alcaldesa esta me bromeaba diciendo que mi Madre se iba a infartar cuando supiera la verdad aunque ya supiera un poco de eso.

Ellos seguían riéndose y yo aún flipaba un poco por todo pero trataba de poner mi mejor cara pues no sabía cómo actuar me confirmaban algunas cosas pero aún era mucho lo que estaba en mi cabeza.

\- ma sé que no es fácil pero a los días comprenderás todo mejor.

\- ya y porque lo dices así de fácil porque para ti era diferente tu madre te conto la verdad cuando ya tú lo creías.

\- si es verdad pero cuando tuve el libro estuve unos días tratando de comprender todo y buscándole la quinta pata al gato cuando todo estaba al frente de mí y yo no quería verlo.

\- Emma tranquila veras como todo empezara a agarrar su cauce en unos días.

Luego de eso pasamos la tarde entre bromas e historias ya que hacían todo lo que pudieran para que yo comprendiera rápido.

 **#Gina.**

Sabía que para Emma nada sería fácil pero iba a hacer todo en cuanto estuviera a mi alcance para que me creyera, luego de lo del corazón sinceramente estaba casi en mi punto más alto de pánico porque ella quisiera irse pero me sorprendió tratando de comprender todo.

Los días fueron pasando poco a poco ya teníamos una rutina en casa sin embargo yo no intentaba nada aun con ella pues a pesar de nuestro trato no seguía con miedo a que un día se cansara de todo y se fuera, pero un día me dijo que le gustaría trabajar no planeaba pasar toda su vida bajo mi amparo y no pude ser más feliz eso significaba que quería instalarse de manera más permanente en la ciudad.

Hable con el Sheriff y le propuse el puesto de asistente a Emma cosa que ambos aceptaron con gusto Graham tendría una nueva compañera de y Ella tendría algo que hacer más que andar por la ciudad.

Se había hecho amiga de su Madre y Ruby lo cual me agradaba solo un poco porque no sabía que pasaría cuando la maldición se rompiera pero me gustara que tuviera buen contacto con su familia.

Una tarde fui por Henry al colegio y cuando se subió al auto me dijo algo que no había pensado antes.

\- Mama crees que si despertamos a mi abuelo cambiaria algo en la ciudad.

\- pues sí que lo haría cariño pero como haríamos con Kat es mi amiga y se supone que él está en coma no sé cómo despertarlo.

\- pues quizás un beso de la abuela no sirva pero quizás si traemos su memoria a la vida con su voz a lo mejor lo despierte y tú te puedes encargar de la hija del Rey Midas.

\- Katherin Henry debes llamarlos por su nombre cariño es un tanto grosero que uses ese tipo de palabras como si fuera alguien lejano a ti y sabes que aquí ella es mi amiga y te conoce desde que eras un bebe sin embargo no estás en un error, y pues a mí me tocara reunir a Katherin con su príncipe para que ignore a tu abuelo.

\- El príncipe de Kat está aquí?

\- claro cariño los traje a todos vamos a buscar a tu madre a la comisaria y nos vamos a Granny's por un chocolate para ustedes y un café para mí.

\- súper vamos.

Llegamos a la comisaria y mi bella rubia estaba saliendo.

\- hey chicos hola iba a Granny's por un chocolate me acompañan?

\- Ya pues ma veníamos a buscarte justo para eso.

\- mejor aún vamos, algún plan para hoy?

Mientras tanto ya íbamos en camino a la cafetería.

\- la verdad que si amor que tal te parecería reunir a tus Padres?

\- De verdad? Y eso que les llego esta vez a la cabeza? creen que ellos nos ayuden con la maldición.

Por alguna razón sus ojos no mostraban alegría alguna lo que me preocupo.

\- pues tú y Henry le dirán a Mary que David es el príncipe Charming y harán que le cuente su cuento para ver si lo puede despertar.

Nos bajamos y nos sentamos en una mesa apartada, siempre que veníamos hablando de algo de la realidad de todo nos alejábamos un poco para que los oídos curiosos no nos oyeran y creyeran que estábamos locos por seguir lo que todos pensaban eran solo ideas de Henry.

\- no es mala idea ya le hemos metido en la cabeza que ella es Blancanieves y solo por seguirle la corriente a Henry bromea con ello, aparte hace unos días salió con Víctor y no le fue muy bien.

\- y dejaste que saliera con Frankenstein en serio? Hay amor pero como se le ocurre si es un baboso?

\- en serio ma que tenían en la cabeza es horrible la idea.

\- bueno bueno no se metan conmigo y tu más bien anda con Mary que está hablando con Ruby y dile para cenar con ella.

\- súper ya vuelvo, ma no te tomes mi chocolate.

Y sin más se fue dejándonos solas un momento lo cual aproveche completamente.

\- amor que pasa note que no te emociona mucho que se reúnan tus Padres al manos no como debería.

\- es todo esto aún no puedo creer que sean mis Padres a pesar de que tú me lo hayas dicho no lo siento así amor ellos son casi de mi edad a más David está en coma tú de verdad crees que se pueda despertar?

\- Pues si el no está en una maldición de sueño solo hice que se mantuviera dormido aquí.

Bien ahora comprendía un poco más pero debía ayudarla con eso quería que mi rubia se sintiera bien con su familia. Henry volvió y poco tiempo después me fui de vuelta al trabajo dejando a mis 2 amores juntos y buscando que hacer para que Emma no se sintiera lejana a conocer más a su familia aparte me comunique con Kat y me las arregle para que quisiera conocer a Frederick al que a la final terminaría amando y Snow podría estar tranquilamente con David esto era en serio ridículo yo que antes de conocer a Emma quería matarla tanto a ella como a su príncipe ahora los planeo ayudar para que se unan en este mundo definitivamente el amor es increíble si me está cambiando hasta este punto no me agrada mucho pero es por mi rubia bella y mi niño así que no me quedaba de otra más que ayudarlos ya que por mi felicidad están así.

 **#Em.**

Esto ya se me estaba haciendo algo difícil, con Henry y Regina no lo era, pero en cuanto entraba el tema de Snow si lo era, ellos eran menores que yo por favor como se supone que los vea cuando logre romper esta estúpida maldición en la que solo creo por lo que hizo mi morena bella con ese corazón.

Como si fuera poco no hemos avanzado nada en nuestra "relación" solo unos cuantos toques de manos y palabras lindas que en verdad me gustan es increíble la alegría que llena mi corazón cuando estamos las 2 o cuando estamos con nuestro hijo pero no he avanzado más porque creo que ella no quiere que avancemos se reprime de hacer cosas lo puedo notar pero no sé porque y me gustaría hablar de eso con ella pero solo tenemos un poco de tiempo en las noches ya que Henry no se va sino hasta tarde contándonos de todo un poco aunque en realidad es más como si ella hullera de mis pues no pasa mucho de haberse ido Henry cuando monta alguna excusa para irse a dormir.

La tarde se nos fue entre bromas y juegos aunque claramente me pase un rato en la comisaria en esta ciudad el crimen se puede decir que no existe, se hizo la hora de reunirnos con mi supuesta madre así que nos fuimos y cuando llegamos ya estaba hablando con Ruby.

\- hola chicas como va todo?

\- hola chicos todo bien, lo de siempre?

\- si claro de hecho te robamos a Mary así que te esperamos en la mesa.

Nos sentamos afuera ya que era una noche tranquila y de una vez Henry saco el tema.

\- Mary encontramos al príncipe Charming está en esta ciudad pero está en coma.

\- cómo? en serio en coma el cuento de Blancanieves dice que es ella la que duerme eternamente.

\- ya pero Henry cree que la Reina Malvada hizo las cosas diferentes esta vez así que en vez de ser Blancanieves es el príncipe quien duerme eternamente y que más fácil de ser una maldición del sueño en este mundo que un coma.

\- si Mary y sé que tú puedes despertarlo.

Ruby llego con nuestros pedidos y empezamos a comer sin dejar la conversación.

\- Emma en serio sé que no te agrado la cita que tuve con Víctor porque es un idiota y soy tu amiga pero no deberías seguirle la corriente en todo a Henry con las historias a más si lo hizo la Reina Malvada alias la Madre de tu hijo con la cual vives no ha de gustarle la idea.

\- bah Regina está tranquila muy poco le importa lo que Blancanieves mejor dicho tu hagas aparte ya se supone estamos en una maldición si la llego a romper no me separarías de ella a pesar de no estar juntas aún se lo que siento por ella y nada me podría alejar a menos que ella lo quiera.

\- si ustedes y su eterno amor "le encantaba ser irónica sobre Regina y yo aún me preocupaba lo que pasara al romper la maldición" en serio no entiendo como llevan con tanta tranquilidad los cuentos de Henry y el que vivan juntas y aun no estén juntas las he visto sus ojos no mienten esa mujer no muestra sentimientos con nadie más que contigo y Henry.

\- mis madres quieren llevar todo con calma lo que es aburrido pero tu iras mañana en la noche a visitar a mi abuelo y puedes intentarlo al menos.

\- debo estar loca pero bien Henry mañana iré a mas creo que sé a quién te refieres solo hay una persona en coma en esta ciudad y no sé cuánto tiempo lleva así.

\- excelente mañana en la noche puedes empezar como si fueras a tener una cita.

\- aja y más o menos que quieren que haga para despertarlo no pienso darle un beso eso sí que no.

-en el colegio te daré el libro para que le leas pensamos que quizás si tú le lees su historia su vida despierte.

\- bien mañana iré si con eso son felices.

Seguimos hablando un rato más y cuando nos fuimos a casa justo como siempre Regina nos esperaba en la sala leyendo un libro.

\- hola mama ya llegamos.

\- hola cariño que tal todo con tu abuela acepto.

Él se sentó en un sillón frente a Regina y yo me senté a su lado.

\- si increíblemente todos en esta ciudad juegan con los cuentos de Henry y le siguen la corriente y dado que yo también lo hago no puso muchas pegas.

\- amor es normal nuestro hijo lleva tiempo diciéndole quienes son ellos y pues hacen que le creen para jugar con él y no herirlo.

\- si quizás por eso todos te temen mama.

\- muy gracioso mi príncipe pero la verdad yo me encargue de que fuera así. Ahora que te parece si subes a tu habitación y nos dejas a sola a tu madre y a mi voy a intentar algo nuevo si funciona ya te enteraras en la mañana.

\- de acuerdo buenas noches.

Se acercó a ambas y nos dio un beso de buenas noches y se fue.

\- bien mi vida ahora dime que querías hacer.

\- bueno amor por lo que me dijiste hoy me puse a pensar y tuve una idea de algo, desde que te contamos todo y te mostramos en libro solo lo has tocado una vez y en ese tiempo tratabas de no salir corriendo con lo que pensabas eran locuras pero luego de creerlo no lo hiciste de nuevo, el hizo que Henry creyera y yo querría que me confirmes que crees y nuevamente lo toques para ver qué pasa.

\- pero porque me dices eso sabes que yo te creo si quizás piense que es un locura pero quiero entrar en esa locura con ustedes y todos en esta ciudad, aparte que haría eso?

\- quizás sientas una conexión con la vida de tus padres pues hay esta su historia pienso que por eso Henry creyó tan rápido y es lo que vamos a descubrir princesa si lo tocas creyendo completamente en tu corazón quizás pueda cambiar algo en ti pero dime puedes hacerlo creerías en mí.

\- claro que si amor sabes que creo en ti ve busca el libro y dámelo.

No sabía que podía pasar porque ella tenía razón no lo había intentado creyendo de verdad en lo que ellos me contaban así que esta vez planeaba hacerlo sin importar la cordura yo creía en ellos en quien quería que fuese mi familia en quien es y por ellos lo haría.

\- Emma no sé qué pase quizás no pase nada en este mundo no hay mucha magia más de la que se mantuvo en pequeñas cosas pero quizás pase algo mayor así que sea lo que sea que pase recuerda que Te Amo ok.

Desde que llegue aquí nunca me había dicho tales palabras sentía mi corazón contraerse de felicidad ante ello solo pude creer en ella de corazón si antes creía es verdad pero lo hacía aun con un poco de duda siempre pensando que a lo mejor me había vuelto loca yo también así que antes de que dijera algo más mientras aún tenía sus manos sobre el libro lo tome yo a la par de ella.

 **Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola volví, me gustaría presentarles mis mas sinceras disculpas por el tiempo que stuve desaparecida pero fue algo que se me escapaba de las manos unos 3 dias después de mi ultima actualización mi mama cayo por completo en hospital y hace poco mas de una semana fallecio mi mente antes de eso solo se concentraba en el cuidado de el en el hospital con uno de mis hermanos (la mujer de el brillaba por su ausencia) y luego de su partida de este mundo me quede sin inspiración durante unos cuantos buenos días. Espero que lo que pude escribir les guste.**

Wow! eso fue verdadero?

#Em'

En el instante que toque el libro pude ver como si estuviera en el lugar algunas cosas que ya me habían contado pude ver como se conocieron Mary y Regina como si estuviera junto a ellas y no me había percatado de que Regina estaba junto a mí viendo todo hasta que hablo.

\- Allí estaba yo "dijo mostrándome una colina arriba" el caballo paso y solo pude lanzarme a detenerlo esa fue la primera vez que nos veíamos.

De momento la visión cambio y pude ver cuando Regina salía corriendo tras la niña que se supone era mi madre.

\- en ese momento fue cuando ella me vio con Daniel esa conversación que ves es mi explicación sobre que Daniel era mi Amor Verdadero por lo cual yo no quería casarme con su padre.

Cada visión cambiaba según ella me daba la explicación de lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando este cambio pude ver una mujer frente a Regina y un Hombre por el cual por la mirada que puso supe que era Daniel.

\- este es uno de los momentos más duros de toda mi vida el dolor más grande que mi madre me causo observa no creo que pueda explicar más de lo que veras.

Entonces pude ver como la Madre de Regina le sacaba el corazón y lo destrozaba frente a ella vi como el dolor atravesaba sus ojos y la verdad me destrozaba a mí ver eso. En cuanto la visión cambio vi cuando Mary le decía que por culpa de ella su Madre se enteró de su enamorado, como el odio llenaba su corazón, no vi mucho sobre su esposo pero si observe el llanto cuando el salía de la habitación.

\- creo que no puedes ver porque mi consiente no lo permite pero eso que vez fue la primera violación de Leopoldo White luego de nuestra boda eso desencadeno mucho más odio en mí y con mi corazón roto y lleno de amargura forme a La Reina Malvada la única forma de crearme una armadura en la cual nadie traspasara y me llene de odio hacia tu madre.

Entonces vi muchas muertes como se iba creando su nombre y su Reinado de terror, como perseguía a la que ella llamaba mi madre como se conocieron mis padres los intentos de Regina por matarlos así de la misma forma los mil intentos de revivir a Daniel.

Pero hubo algo que me llamo la a tensión una conversación ella me había contado sobre ello pero verlo fue diferente vi absolutamente todo lo que ocurrió antes de conocerme y también lo que paso luego, todo era como una película y ella se mantenía junto a mi sin soltar muchas palabras, botando algunas lágrimas ante el dolor y alguna sonrisa ante nuestros recuerdos.

Luego de eso todo paso más rápido hasta el momento en que lanzo la maldición mostrándome como había curado a mi padre con su magia de una muerte segura luego que el me metiera en el armario y Snow porque la que veía era claramente Snow White como su mirada se llenó de incredulidad ante lo que escuchaba y finalmente como todo se desvanecía en una nube morada absorbiendo todo de igual forma sacando nos de esa visión que acabábamos de compartir.

\- Won! Eso fue verdad fue... fue fue... Que fue eso?

No quería terminar de creerlo por más que lo acaba de ver creí sinceramente por un momento en todos sus cuentos en todo lo que contaban y luego simplemente por tocar el libro de cuentos pude ver toda su vida frente a mí a pesar de lo que había visto con Graham esto fue un nivel muchísimo más alto y nada podría negar eso.

Miraba sus ojos y podía ver el terror en su mirada aun llenas de lágrimas ella no decía nada pero su miedo me lo decía ella esperaba que la dejara luego de ver esa visión.

\- oye tranquila aún estoy aquí pero necesito explicaciones por favor háblame. Necesito entender eso porque de verdad es muy muy difícil de entender a pesar de que lo acabo de ver y tú estabas junto a mí.

Salvaste a Mary Margaret aunque ella aun no te había hecho nada malo eso solo significa que eres buena aunque muchos otros no lo hayan visto nunca, aguantaste el dolor de la muerte de tu primer amor en manos de tu madre lo cual es algo muy grande la traición y la ruptura de tu confianza fue lo que creo a la Reina Malvada junto con lo que hizo ese hombre contigo, pero si quiero saber porque nadie hizo nada? porque tuviste que soportarlo? porque no separarse?

\- Emma cariño debes comprender que nuestro mundo es muy diferente al tuyo, él era el Rey nadie le llevaría nunca la contraria yo no iba a poder separarme de él nunca a menos que él lo quisiera y no lo iba a hacer yo era una cara bonita joven que el podía mover a donde quisiera y me usaría tanto como quisiera así son las cosas allá y nada lo cambiaria.

Por eso mi odio creció, por eso lo mate, por eso me llene más de rencor hacia tu madre, pero conocerte cambio todo eso, tu corazón era el único que podía revivir a Daniel porque solo quien estuviera destinado a ser mi amor verdadero, pero ahora tenemos más problemas y uno de ellos son tus padres.

\- No me agrada aún mucho eso de que son mis padres pues se suponen tienen mi misma edad.

Pude ver como suspiraba y aunque estaba más tranquila de sus ojos aún se escapaban algunas rebeldes lagrimas que se negaban a seguir retenidas por todo lo que acababa de recordar.

\- Emma eso que acabas de ver fue real fue verdadero es mi pasado más crudo de lo que esperaba que conocieras pues sabía que si creías podías quizás ver algo relacionado con tus padres pero no fue así lo que viste fue toda mi vida, mas debes aceptarlo tú misma viste el dolor en Snow y lo que hizo Charming para protegerte por mucho que tengan tu edad son tus Padres.

\- y no me molesta en lo absoluto de verdad me alegro que eso fuera lo que me presentara es lo que hace que aun este aquí junto a ti, aun así necesito procesar todo sobre ellos solo lo creo, lo acepto y no me creo totalmente loca porque tu estas junto a mí solo eso.

\- Dime como Emma como puedes si quiera estar junto a mi aun después de ver todo lo que hice a todos pero sobre todo a tus padres, y como te es tan difícil aceptar a tus padres. Dime cómo? porque no entiendo.

Sus lágrimas se volvían a derramar y yo no podía verla así mas su dolor me mostraba aún más que esa joven que salvo a mi madre era más parecida a la Regina que tenía frente a mí que La Reina Malvada.

\- Regina yo estoy junto a ti por quien eres, lo que fuiste lo que hiciste eso es tu pasado ya nada podrá cambiar eso pero tú no eres La Reina Malvada yo lo vi, tú me lo contaste, nuestro hijo me lo mostro no necesito más pruebas lo creo es real porque si no lo fuera esa visión jamás hubiese existido, ni comprendiera a mis padres lo hago ayudare a que Mary Margaret despierte a David pero necesito que estés junto a mí porque si no no podre con todo esto.

#Gina

Esperaba que me odiara porque el libro le mostro a pesar de que la amo como nunca quise a nadie en mi vida no creí que ella pudiera comprenderme, el libro mostro más de lo que yo esperaba sobre mí pero aun así esta aquí junto a mi pidiéndome que me quede junto a ella y siento mi corazón hincharse de más amor aun por ella porque para ella soy Regina a pesar de mi pasado.

\- está bien no pienso alejarme de ti a menos que tú quieras que así sea, a partir de mañana vamos a intentar reunir a tus padres y a buscar la forma de romper esta maldición para que podamos hacer nuestra vida de verdad y tú debes reunirte con tus padres.

\- está bien mañana empezaremos a hacer todo aun no puedo creer lo que vamos a hacer pero así será además le diremos todo a Henry que se pondrá por demás de contento por ahora vamos a dormir.

\- si es buena idea vamos, buenas noches Emma.

\- Buenas noches Regina.

 **Continuara...**

 **Espero poder escribir mas en el proximo capitulo dependiendo de como este todo quizas lo suba antes del proximo sabado.**


End file.
